Con un ademán
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: AU: La búsqueda del rostro del amor verdadero se ha convertido en un dolor de cabeza para Victor Nikiforov quien trata de plasmar en un lienzo en blanco aquello que no ha sentido jamás y que sin embargo, un encuentro accidentado y un par de ojos marrones le harán sentir de un solo golpe y para siempre...
1. Rara especie de angelito

**_Esta historia es un regalo para Noe de mi corazón. Mil gracias por llenar mi vida de amor, luz de estrellas y mil aventuras. Te amo mucho y este es solo un pequeño regalo que espero te haga sonreír mucho :)_**

* * *

 **CON UN ADEMÁN**

* * *

 ** _"Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,_**

 ** _y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca._**

 ** _Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado,_**

 ** _y parece que un beso te sellara la boca._**

 ** _Eres como la noche, callada y constelada._**

 ** _Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo._**

 ** _Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente._**

 ** _Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto._**

 ** _Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan._**

 ** _Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto."_**

 ** _Poema No. 15, Pablo Neruda._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Rara especie de angelito con bandeja y delantal.**

Su nombre era Victor Nikiforov y sus manos eran las manos de un artista.

Aquellas manos estaban quietas sobre la desvencijada mesa del bar al que su representante lo había llevado aquella noche para que él pudiera relajarse aunque Victor estaba seguro de que aquella reunión, más que una forma de elevar su ánimo, era también una advertencia y un ultimátum de la galería de arte para la que trabajaba desde su temprana juventud.

Para nadie era un secreto que Victor Nikiforov, uno de los pintores de más renombre en la historia de Rusia estaba tratando de demostrarle a todo el mundo que a pesar de los años él no había perdido su toque, aquel toque innovador y sorprendente que le había dado la fama de ser un maestro del arte contemporáneo a sus veintiocho años. Sus cuadros, que se vendían por millones en los círculos de coleccionistas adictos a la forma de sus trazos y a los vibrantes colores de sus paisajes, eran un derroche de talento incluso para aquellos ojos que no sabían nada de arte.

Y él sin duda tenía una reputación que cuidar y por ello mismo, necesitaba urgentemente reencontrarse con su inspiración pues sin ella de verdad se sentía un poco muerto.

Pensando en aquello, Victor suspiro dejando que sus ojos azules recorrieran el bar que a esa hora estaba casi desierto. Victor podía asegurar que Christophe Giacometti, su agente, y también su niñera, había elegido aquel local debido a la soledad del mismo ya que aquel era un sitio ideal para regañar a alguien y dentro de sí, Victor sabía que merecía aquel regaño pues le había dicho a los dueños de la galería de arte donde su trabajo era expuesto cada nueva temporada que aquel año tendría lista una colección esplendorosa de nuevos cuadros basados en un solo tema: el amor.

Los labios de Victor se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona, estaba burlándose de él mismo y de su temeraria declaración que ahora lo tenían en medio de una situación sin salida. La verdad era que él jamás había pensado en un tema así y la idea de aquella colección basada en un amor que él desconocía por completo, había llegado a sus labios en una noche de juerga donde varios de sus congéneres artistas empezaron a burlarse de él diciéndole que el tema de los paisajes de San Petersburgo estaba pasando de moda y que la gente quería que él tomara el reto de arriesgarse a adentrarse en una temática de sobra desconocida para él.

-Al mundo entero le encantaría saber cómo el fabuloso y hermoso Victor Nikiforov plasma el amor en un lienzo en blanco, por ejemplo- le había dicho Georgi Popovitch, uno de sus compañeros de tertulias artísticas-. Creo que has esquivado ese tema con una maestría inaudita y todo el mundo empieza a sentirse curioso al respecto…

-Es porque los paisajes son más tangibles que la idea del amor- había contestado Victor con una sonrisa misteriosa que siempre hacia las delicias de quien podía contemplarlo-. No soy un afecto al arte abstracto, no podría plasmar algo que jamás he visto…

-Al amor no tienes que verlo, tienes que sentirlo- había dicho Mila Bavicheva, una poetisa para quien no era difícil hablar de esas cosas sin materia ni forma a las que Victor no podría capturar jamás en sus cuadros, al menos no porque él quisiera hacerlo-. Es por eso que no puedes plasmarlo, porque jamás te has dado la oportunidad de experimentarlo…

-Mis lienzos y pinceles son todo el amor que necesito- había contestado Victor con calma-. Además, les juro que a partir de este día y dentro de un año, me habré encontrado con el amor y entonces podré plasmarlo y todos ustedes tendrán que tragarse su desdén por mis hermosos murales de San Petersburgo ¿Quién está listo para mi próxima colección?

-Si vuelves a pintar un jodido paisaje de esta ciudad te mataremos- dijeron los demás artistas a coro- ¡Brindemos por la nueva colección de Victor que nos sorprenderá a todos! ¡Brindemos por el amor sin rostro de Victor Nikiforov!

Una risa burlona salió de los labios del hombre al recordar aquel maldito brindis que sin embargo había quedado registrado- por quién sabe qué perversa magia- en la memoria de sus amigos quienes no habían dejado pasar un día sin recordarle que el tiempo para sorprender a todo el mundo con algo verdaderamente nuevo estaba terminándose y aquel viaje alrededor del mundo que Victor había empezado como una suerte de experiencia inspiradora, no había dejado más frutos que pinturas de paisajes que, aunque tenían la disculpa de no ser de San Petersburgo, no tenían en sí la respuesta que los demás artistas le habían pedido _: ¿Cómo ves el amor, Victor, qué demonios es el amor para ti?_

El hombre suspiró con aire cansado y se dijo que no tenía una respuesta clara para aquella pregunta, quizá jamás la tendría y puesto que aquel año que él mismo se había dado como plazo solo le quedaban ya cuatro meses, Victor pensó que sería mejor rendirse, dejar que todo el mundo se burlara de él y admitir que el amor no era lo suyo, que jamás lo sería, que jamás sabría lo que eso era y que en realidad no le importaba tanto andar por la visa sin una respuesta.

-Buenas noches, señor- dijo una voz dulce y pausada que adornaba las silabas pronunciadas en inglés con un adorable acento que le daba idea al hombre de los ojos azules que el hombre frente a él, era un chico nativo de aquella pequeña ciudad de Japón en la que había decidido esconderse del mundo y quizá también de sí mismo después de que su viaje le rindiera tan pocos frutos.

-Buenas noches…- dijo Victor y lentamente, como si de verdad no tuviera ganas de hacerlo, los ojos azules del hombre se levantaron de la mesa y después, se quedaron quietos sobre una de las visiones más bellas que él hubiera tenido la oportunidad de contemplar jamás: cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, ojos marrones y profundos que le hicieron preguntarse a Victor cuántos tonos de color tendría que mezclar para obtener aquella mezcla de chocolate y motas doradas. Y la sonrisa, la sonrisa tímida de los labios de aquel chico que hacían juego con la suave luz de sus ojos ¿Quién era él y por qué estaba usando un delantal en vez de lucir las alas de uno de los ángeles de Miguel Ángel o de Rafael?

-¿Desea ordenar ahora?- dijo la aparición celestial aquella con una sonrisa cálida que sin duda alguna podría conquistar el mundo entero o el corazón de un mortal sin esfuerzo- ¿O desea esperar a su acompañante?

-¿Acompañante?- dijo Victor sin entender muy bien por qué el ángel aquel estaba siquiera dirigiéndole la palabra.

-¿Cerveza está bien?- dijo el chico aquel de forma paciente, como si estuviera acostumbrado a atender a clientes incapaces de comportarse como seres humanos funcionales.

-Sí, cerveza…- dijo Victor sonando un poco ridículo-. Está bien, es… sí…

-Ok, volveré en seguida- dijo el joven aquel sonriendo amablemente, haciendo que el corazón de Victor se detuviera-. Bienvenido, será un placer atenderle hoy.

El ser aquel se alejó con paso rápido hacia la cocina del bar bajo la atenta mirada de aquellos ojos azules que parecían incapaces de dejar de mirarlo y es que aunque Victor era un completo adicto a todo aquello que era hermoso, la belleza del hombre aquel lo había golpeado con la fuerza de una estrella que cae sobre la tierra y lo incendia todo a su contacto. Victor sentía que en aquellos ojos que se habían presentado ante él estaba la respuesta a la pregunta que llevaba tratando de contestar por casi medio año sin lograr nada más que reírse de sí mismo.

¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué alguien como él estaba trabajando en un lugar oscuro como aquel si sus ojos destilaban luz, luz e imágenes de un paraíso perdido al que Victor jamás había podido acceder? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué demonios no le había preguntado su nombre? Aunque la verdadera pregunta era: ¿Por qué demonios quería saber su nombre?

Los ojos de Victor se quedaron quietos sobre la puerta de la cocina del bar en donde la figura esbelta y un poco menos alta que la suya propia se había perdido minutos atrás. De un modo bastante extraño, sus preocupaciones habían cambiado de modo radical en solo cuestión de segundos porque la ansiedad ante los regaños de Chris quien al parecer seguía hablando con los encargados de la galería se había desvanecido dentro de él y hora solo había dentro de su corazón una dulce agonía que tenía todo que ver con el joven que había llegado a él como una aparición y que del mismo modo se había desvanecido.

¿Y si solo había sido una visión provocada por el cansancio y la preocupación? No, claro que no. Aquellos ojos imposible compuestos de mil tonos distintos de café y oro no podían ser solo parte de un sueño, aquellos ojos eran demasiado reales y Victor en seguida tuvo la necesidad de sacar de su saco un cuaderno de hojas blancas y un trozo de carboncillo en el que inmediatamente después empezó a garabatear trazos que intentaban capturar la luz y el recuerdo de aquellos ojos que el hombre esperaba, llegaran a materializarse una vez más delante de él para pedirle al chico aquel que se quedara frente a él hasta que el pintor pudiera inmortalizarlo sobre la blancura de su lienzo.

-¡Son pinturas lo que necesitamos, no más bocetos!- dijo una voz cansada que de algún modo tenía también un tintineo sensual que le hizo saber a Victor que sus minutos de paz antes del regaño de Chris, su agente, habían llegado a su final de forma trágica.

-¿Yakov amenazó con despedirte una vez más si no logras que cumpla con mi estúpida colección y mi aún más estúpida fecha de entrega?- dijo Victor sintiéndose un poco culpable por el pesar que había en las pupilas verdes de su compañero en la cerrera del arte quien lucía francamente estresado.

-Yakov va a matarte si no pintas lo que dijiste que pintarías- dijo Chris cuyos ojos verdes lucían cansados de verdad- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que prometer las cosas más estúpidas cuando te emborrachas, Vitya? Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo siendo tu agente, la verdad…

-Oh Christophe, sigues siendo mi agente porque hacemos un buen equipo- dijo Victor sin despegar sus ojos azules del boceto del rostro del ángel que sus dedos seguían dibujando de memoria-. Sé que has convencido a Yakov Feltsman de que todo está bien, él también confía en mí.

-Tienes demasiada fe en el amor de quien fuera tu mentor y principal protector en la escuela de Bellas Artes- dijo Chris suspirando de forma dramática-. Solo pinta un maldito cuadro ¿quieres? Si sigues sin saber qué demonios es el amor para to, pinta a Maccachin, todo el mundo va a creerte que ese perro es el amor de tu vida. A veces creo que lo quieres más que a mí y a todos tus amigos…

-Deja el drama para cuando falte un mes para que se cumpla el plazo de entrega, además mi amor por Maccachin no puede ser compartido con el mundo entero- dijo Victor sonriéndole a su boceto sin que las palabas de Chris le afectaran de verdad.

-Ni se te ocurra dejar todo para el final, Victor- dijo Chris con la voz llena de espanto- ¡Y deja de perder el tiempo! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Al menos pediste ya algo? Necesito emborracharme, no sé qué haremos si de verdad no eres capaz de pintar nada…

-Sí, ya ordené…- dijo Victor pensando en que la aparición celestial estaba tardando demasiado en volver con su pedido.

-¿Qué ordenaste?- preguntó Chris sin poder evitar lanzarle una mirada furtiva al dibujo de su amigo el cual mostraba a un chico de una increíble belleza que le hizo preguntarse al agente si aquella criatura era real o solo parte de la imaginación de Victor.

-No lo sé…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules levantando los hombros-. El ángel dijo que traería algo, la verdad no estaba poniendo mucha atención.

-¿Cuál ángel?- dijo Chris empezando a preocuparse por los desvaríos de su pintor-. Vitya ¿alguien te ofreció drogas o algo así? Sé que estás desesperado por encontrar inspiración pero sabes que ese no es el modo de obtenerla…

-¿Crees que sea real, Chris?- dijo Victor con los ojos azules llenos de ilusión, algo que hacía que el hombre luciera diez años más joven e ingenuo-. Es decir, jamás había visto a alguien como él…

-¿Cómo quién?- dijo Chris realmente intrigado.

-¡Es real!- dijo Victor señalando sin ninguna discreción al joven que había visto antes y Chris tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca cuando sus ojos se posaron en la versión de carne y hueso de la criatura aquella que Victor había dibujado sobre un trozo de papel.

El chico aquel caminaba con calma entre las mesas del local y parecía que su figura atraía las miradas de todo aquel que posara en él sus ojos más de dos segundos. Sí, sin duda alguna el joven era guapo y su andar estaba lleno de gracia como el de una etérea figura que se desliza sobre superficies imposibles como campos minados o lagos helados.

Los ojos marrones del chico brillaban con la luz de miles de estrellas y sus labios estaban curvados en una tímida sonrisa que le aba un aire encantador. Sí, claro, aquel joven podría ser un ángel, un ángel de una rara especie que había sido elegido para llevar bebidas a los mortales y alegrar con ello el alma de los parroquianos que tenían la suerte de ser atendidos por él.

La mirada azul de Victor seguía fija en aquella figura que se abría paso entre las pocas personas del bar y las mesas apiñadas salpicando unas cuantas gotas de la cerveza que Victor había pedido y el pintor pensó que aquella imagen, la imagen de aquel joven que parecía estar en el lugar equivocado –porque sin duda el paraíso le habría hecho más justicia como escenario en el cual desplegar su encanto- era digna de estar colgada en las mejores galerías del mundo y algo le decía a Victor que miles de personas alrededor del mundo pagarían una fortuna por la sola oportunidad de contemplar aquellos ojos inmortalizados en un arrebato de color, sueños, papel y pintura.

Y mientras pensaba eso, mientras Victor pensaba que quizá los ojos de aquel chico fueran en realidad una oda al amor –porque vamos, aquellos ojos hacían que uno sintiera la necesidad de proclamar declaraciones inmortales y crear libros y libros de poesía- varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo en un desastre de los mil demonios cuyo origen nadie de los presentes en aquel bar supo explicar después.

Y es que mientras Victor pensaba en que más le valía largarse a la casa que Chris le había conseguido para llevar a cabo sus deberes artísticos y de este modo empezar a pintar aquella imagen que había movido el corazón de Victor de un modo extraño, el joven de los mágicos ojos marrones pareció perder el equilibrio y la jarra de cerveza que llevaba sobre la bandeja salió volando por los aires hasta aterrizar exactamente sobre el rostro y la camisa de Victor Nikiforov cuya única preocupación en aquellos momentos había sido correr al auxilio del chico celestial para tomarlo en sus brazos antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo.

Y aunque ahora Victor estaba totalmente empapado de aquel liquido amargo y frio, aquella nimiedad no se comparaba siquiera con la completa fortuna de sostener aquel cuerpo delgado y cálido entre sus brazos, porque ahora el ángel estaba entre sus brazos y a Victor jamás le había parecido tan correcto sostener a alguien del modo en el que estaba sosteniendo al joven aquel.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Victor con voz suave, haciendo que el joven de los ojos marrones abriera los ojos lentamente y lo mirara como quien recibe los primeros rayos del amanecer después de haber mantenido los parpados cerrados pos mucho tiempo.

Los dos se quedaron así por un instante que pareció eterno, un instante de aquellos en los que el tiempo parece detenerse para crear una realidad alterna, una realidad donde solo la mirada del otro tiene sentido, una mirada de esas que es capaz de crear un universo aparte, un universo destinado a ser habitado solamente por dos seres que han tenido la dicha de encontrarse.

-¿No te lastimaste?- preguntó Victor tratando de sonreírle con todo su encanto al chico aquel que al escuchar la segunda pregunta de labios del hombre que seguía sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, pareció despertar de un profundo letargo-. Debes estar asustado, mi nombre es…

-¡Lo lamento mucho, señor!- dijo el joven abruptamente, apartándose de Victor de forma repentina y poniéndose de pie con una agilidad imposible-. Arreglaré esto en seguida, debe disculparme. Yo pagaré su cuenta, perdóneme, lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento…

Sin agregar más y dejando a Victor con una sensación de abandono incomprensible, el chico se alejó de aquella escena desastrosa en la que el pintor seguía sentado sobre el suelo de madera del bar sonriendo como si un milagro de verdad increíble hubiera sucedido en lugar de aquel accidente que lo había dejado empapado y que hacía que todos los ojos de los clientes del bar voltearan a mirarlo.

-Vitya… ¿estás bien?- dijo Chris acercándose a levantar al pintor de forma rápida porque él parecía decidido a seguir sonriendo como idiota sin dejar de observar el lugar por el que el cuerpo del mesero había desaparecido.

-Chris, creo que ya sé cómo es el rostro del amor…

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?- preguntó Chris con algo de angustia- ¡Dime que no te lastimaste las manos! ¡Tienes una maldita colección que pintar, Victor!

-Chris ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?- dijo Victor sin poder evitar sonreír como idiota-. Yo sí…

-Deja de decir locuras y vamos a casa, tienes que cambiarte- dijo Chris sin entender qué demonios le sucedía a Victor-. Hablo en serio Nikiforov, lo menos que necesitamos ahora es un resfriado…

-¡Al menos deja que vuelva!- dijo Victor sintiendo ganas de ir a buscar al joven aquel él mismo-. Tengo que asegurarle que todo está bien ¿Crees que acepte tomar una copa conmigo? Aunque probablemente eso lo asuste ¿verdad? Chris ¿Qué se supone que haces después de que tu futuro esposo deja caer una jarra de cerveza encima de ti? ¿Crees que yo le haya gustado? Seguramente, quizá por eso se puso tan nervioso… Chris ¿crees que acepte ser mi modelo?

-Estás loco, Victor- dijo Chris sin poder evitar reírse de todas las cosas extrañas que el pintor estaba diciéndole-. Anda, vamos a casa, sea lo que sea verás a tu futuro esposo mañana, no creo que le agrade verte en estas condiciones, después de todo creo que debe sentirse avergonzado.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Victor un poco reacio a irse del lugar- ¿Por qué alguien tendría que avergonzarse de ser completamente adorable?

-Te hemos perdido, Victor- dijo Chris riendo alegremente-. Aunque ¿sabes algo? La idea de pintar a tu amor a primera vista no suena tan mal, al menos eso es mejor que nada.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a la salida del bar mientras Victor miraba constantemente hacia atrás con ganas de lograr que sus ojos azules se quedaran fijos una vez más sobre aquella celestial criatura de la cual ignoraba su nombre pero que sin duda alguna acababa de convertirse en el tema principal de la colección de aquel pintor que estaba seguro de que acababa de encontrarse de frente con el rostro verdadero del amor…

* * *

 **NDA: Esta historia tuvo como inspiración una canción bien bonita que se llama "Con un ademán" de Paté de Fuá.**


	2. Se despegan mis pies del suelo

**Capítulo 2. Se despegan mis pies del suelo si te miro pasar.**

Su nombre era Yuri Katsuki y sus manos delgadas y pequeñas, eran las manos de un médico aunque en aquel instante, después de hacer el que sin duda era el ridículo de su vida, Yuri sentía que en realidad sus manos eran las manos de un desastre.

El joven estaba escondido detrás de la puerta de la cocina del bar tratando de que su respiración se regularizara un poco después del accidente que acababa de ocurrir y que casi nunca sucedía, es más él ni siquiera entendía por qué aquello había pasado.

La verdad era que el joven estaba acostumbrado a andar por todo el bar cargando bebidas y bocadillos de una mesa a otra con cierta habilidad puesto que aquel era el trabajo que había hecho prácticamente durante toda su vida pues aquel bar, Yutopia, era el negocio de su familia y era su deber además de una de sus fuentes extras de ingresos, ayudar a llevar el lugar que daba apenas lo suficiente para vivir tranquilamente y pagar sus estudios en la escuela de veterinaria donde se graduaría al año siguiente.

Así pues, Yuri no podía explicarse cómo demonios se había tropezado con el aire y había hecho que la cerveza fría que llevaba sobre sus manos hubiera salido volando hasta aterrizar justamente en el hermoso rostro del cliente extranjero que Yuri había estado atendiendo.

Yuri sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa cuando el adjetivo "hermoso" apareció en su mente pero vamos, cualquiera con dos ojos podría darse cuenta de la belleza del hombre aquel cuyos ojos azules lo habían mirado de forma intensa al sostenerlo entre sus brazos y el recuerdo de aquel calor y de aquella mirada eran algo que le provocaba escalofríos a Yuri quien jamás en veintitrés años de vida había estado así cerca de un hombre y mucho menos de uno tan atractivo como el cliente aquel.

Los ojos marrones del chico estaban llenos de vergüenza y de preocupación porque estaba seguro de que su hermana mayor y gerente del bar, Mari Katsuki, lo reñiría por haber tropezado de aquel modo y sobre todo, por la cerveza derramada que él tendría que pagar de su sueldo. Con aquel pensamiento, la vergüenza del ridículo pareció diluirse un poco pues Yuri necesitaba aquel dinero para poder seguir sosteniendo el refugio de animales que tenía en casa y que era su más grande sueño pues desde que era pequeño, el joven Katsuki no había podido evitar sentirse convocado a amar a los animales, especialmente a los perros, algo que lo había llevado a decidirse por aquella carrera en la que podría poner todo su conocimiento al cuidado de aquellas criaturas que eran amigos de verdad para él.

Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios al pensar en la perdida monetaria que de verdad no podía permitirse. Quizá tendría que rogarle a Mari que no descontara la cerveza de la paga de aquella semana, quizá si lloriqueaba lo suficiente pudiera convencer a su hermana quien ya había demostrado varias veces antes que los ojos tristes de Yuri eran su debilidad y es que Mari de verdad odiaba ver tristeza en los ojos de aquel chico a quien ella había jurado proteger con su vida sin que nadie tuviera que pedirle que lo hiciera por la sola razón de que se trataba de su hermanito.

Claro, de seguro Mari entendería. Mari entendería que una de las más recientes habitantes del refugio de Yuri estaba a punto de dar a luz y Yuri necesitaba invertir su paga en alimento y medicinas para los nuevos cachorros y era por ello que no podía permitirse el lujo de pagar ahora por la cerveza que había terminado sobre el rostro hermoso del extranjero que había mirado a Yuri con tanta intensidad. Y ahora que la luz de aquellos ojos azules había vuelto a su mente, Yuri se preguntó por qué no podía quitarse aquella mirada de la cabeza ¿Por qué aquel desconocido lo había mirado como si lo conociera de toda la vida? ¿Por qué aquellos ojos azules le habían hecho sentir que habían esperado una vida entera para poder mirarlo?

Sí, sus amigos de la escuela, Phichit y Yuko solían decirle que él era guapo y que por lo regular atraía las miradas de las personas a donde quiera que fuera pero el hecho era que Yuri no se sentía así. Es decir, con el paso de los años las miradas y los susurros de las personas que volteaban a mirarlo habían dejado de ser una novedad así que Yuri simplemente se había acostumbrado. Yuko solía decirle que aquello era lo que terminaba por volver locos a todos los mortales que lo miraban por más de cinco segundos: que Yuri jamás se daba cuenta de todo lo que podía provocar cuando sonreía, cuando caminaba o cuando alegraba la vida de alguien con un saludo y el brillo de sus ojos cafés.

Así pues, la intensa mirada del hombre de los ojos azules no era una novedad pero Yuri tenía que admitir que aquellos ojos eran los primeros que le habían hecho preguntarse qué demonios era lo que el hombre aquel podía ver en él, era aquel misterio el que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

-¡Yuri aquí estás!- dijo una alegre voz masculina que en seguida trajo a Yuri a la realidad de un modo nada agradable- ¡Mari quiere verte en la oficina ahora mismo!

-¿Por qué se enteró tan rápido de todo?- preguntó Yuri sintiendo el pánico fluyendo de nuevo en todo su cuerpo ante la sola mención del nombre de su hermana mayor- ¿Tú le dijiste? ¡Phichit! ¿Por qué le dijiste?

-¿Qué se supone que tenía que decirle?- preguntó el otro joven quien era un chico de la misma estatura que Yuri, cabello oscuro, piel color canela y sonrisa jovial que en ese instante miraba a Yuri con sus ojos negros llenos de confusión.

-Yo, lo que pasó con los clientes que…- dijo Yuri preguntándose cuál era el tema de la charla que su hermana quería tener con él si no tenía nada que ver con su desastroso accidente.

-¡Oh! ¡Los extranjeros!- dijo Phichit con su usual sonrisa feliz-. Se fueron hace rato, pagaron la cuenta y te dejaron una enorme propina…

-¿Qué?- dijo Yuri realmente sorprendido- ¿Por qué hicieron algo así?

-No sé, el hombre de los ojos azules me dijo que el ángel que lo había atendido merecía todo el oro del mundo- dijo Phichit riendo alegremente- ¡No me mires así, él fue el que te llamó de ese modo!

-No te creo, Phichit- dijo el joven Katsuki fulminando con la mirada.

-Bueno, tampoco me crees cuando te digo que las chicas de la escuela de veterinaria te llaman el trasero más jugoso del curso- dijo Phichit haciendo que las mejillas de su mejor amigo se sonrojaran de forma alarmante-. Me concederás entonces que tu nuevo fan es más poético que nuestras compañeras de clase…

-¿Entonces de qué quiere hablar Mari conmigo?- preguntó Yuri obviando el tema de los nombres con los que las chicas de su clase solían llamarlo.

-Acerca de tu turno de mañana supongo, puedo cubrirte- dijo Phichit sonriendo alegremente-. Crees que Akai dará a luz mañana ¿no es así? Supongo que querrás estar ahí para ayudarle. No puedo creer que tendremos más bocas que alimentar, Yuri…

-Oh vamos, no te quejes- dijo Yuri sin poder evitar sonreír como iluminado al pensar en los cachorros que Akai, la pequeña caniche, traería al mundo-. Solo tenemos que trabajar duro, podemos sacar el refugio adelante, Phichit…

-Si tú lo dices…- concedió Phichit quien en realidad no tenía un problema verdadero con las bocas extra que mantener-. En fin, mi amigo, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no le coqueteas al hombre que cree que un ángel como tú merece todo el oro del mundo? Necesitamos esos recursos extra, no nos vendría mal un benefactor y créeme, el señor _"dile a mi ángel que volveré mañana"_ lucía de verdad interesado en ti…

-¿Volverá mañana?- dijo Yuri sintiéndose asustado ante esa posibilidad- ¿Por qué?

-Lo flechaste, te ama, yo qué sé- dijo Phichit riendo alegremente del gesto asustado de su mejor amigo- ¿En serio jamás te das cuenta del efecto que tienes sobre las personas? Yuri, no puedo creer que alguien sea tan despistado…

-¡Pero si solo me ha visto una vez!- dijo Yuri pensando seriamente en huir a otra galaxia para no tener que soportar la vergüenza de ver de nuevo a aquel cliente extranjero.

-Pues una vez suele ser más que suficiente para que cupido lance sus flechas- dijo Phichit con una sonrisa juguetona que no le gustaba nada a Yuri-. Y créeme, el señor amante de los ángeles vestidos de meseros sonaba seriamente enamorado de ti…

-Es una locura- dijo Yuri pensando que los extranjeros eran demasiado extraños para su gusto.

-Bueno, pues la gente hace locuras por ti, acostúmbrate- dijo Phichit pensando que aquella situación era de verdad divertida-. Ahora ve con tu hermana ¿Quieres? Estoy seguro de que solo quiere arreglar nuestros turnos y deja de preocuparte, si tu admirador regresa, solo sonríele y dile que le darás una cita si decide invertir en nuestro refugio…

-¡Phichit!- dijo Yuri fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.

-¿Qué? En la guerra por sostener un sueño y el amor todo se vale- dijo el chico quien era originario de Tailandia con una sonrisa alegre-. Además, si no te vas a aprovechar de él ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? Yo podría darle una cita a alguien como él sin inversión de por medio…

-Eres un caso perdido- dijo Yuri sintiéndose un poco menos agitado-. Nada de citas, doctor ¿quiere? Juramos que sacaríamos adelante ese refugio tú y yo así que solo necesitamos trabajar duro, no lo olvides.

-Podrías trabajar duro con tu admirador si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Phichit y Yuri sintió la súbita necesidad de lanzarle un puñado de papas fritas a su amigo quien reía de forma desvergonzada-. Ok, ok, nada de trabajo duro pero deberías pensarlo ¿sabes?

-No hay nada que pensar y deja de mencionar a ese hombre- dijo Yuri seriamente-. Iré con Mari ahora y deja de pensar idioteces ¿quieres?

-A la orden, jefe- dijo Phichit riendo sin poder detenerse y despidiendo a Yuri con una mirada que le decía al joven japonés que Phichit no iba a dejarlo en paz con respecto al tema del extranjero aquel en mucho tiempo.

El joven suspiró mientras salía de la cocina con rumbo a la oficina de su hermana pensando en que Phichit pasaría largas horas de diversión a su costa si ese cliente extranjero decidía de verdad volver al bar y aunque Yuri se repetía una y otra vez que aquel era el peor escenario posible para su salud mental en aquel momento, lo cierto era que algo dentro de él estaba esperando volver a ver de nuevo aquellos ojos azules solamente para comprobar que el calor y la intensidad de aquella mirada sobre sus ojos y sobre su piel era tan cálida como él recordaba que era…

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la primera vez que lo había mirado y Victor Nikiforov no había dejado pasar ni uno solo de aquellos días sin dejar de acudir al bar donde su ángel se encontraba y aunque ciertamente no había vuelto a intercambiar ni una sola palabra con él, a Victor no le molestaba en realidad poder contemplarlo solamente desde lejos como un acosador cualquiera o como un hombre imbécil que no se atreve a ir por lo que quiere como Chris le decía constantemente que era.

Y no es que Victor fuera inexperto en el arte de la seducción, él sabía que podía ser encantador e inolvidable la mayor parte del tiempo pero temía dar el primer paso con el ser celestial aquel cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabía todavía cosa que de verdad lo hacía sentirse algo desesperado. Y es que en aquellos días el chico aquel que parecía ajeno a su mirada que lo seguía constantemente no lo había atendido ni una sola vez y Victor no sabía si era debido a la vergüenza del recuerdo de su primer encuentro o porque el joven estaba evitándolo a propósito.

Chris le había dicho ya que aquel pensamiento era un tanto presuntuoso y que el hecho de no haber tenido cerca al hombre hermoso que de verdad era el primero en su lista de candidatos a futuro esposo se debía a su mala suerte y que por eso, Victor nunca atinaba a sentarse en la sección que el mesero aquel atendía. Pero lo cierto era que aunque Victor disfrutaba sus tardes de silencio y quieta contemplación de aquel chico que con cada día que pasaba le parecía más y más hermoso, también quería estar cerca de él y preguntarle, más bien pedirle, no, no rogarle, que por favor lo dejara estar cerca de él el tiempo suficiente para poder pintarlo adecuadamente porque los cuadros a medio esbozar que tenía en casa, necesitaban ser terminados al detalle.

Sí, Victor había decidido que el ser celestial sería el tema de su colección porque Victor no podía imaginarse una mejor representación del amor que la sonrisa de aquel chico, porque la verdad era que él se sentía enamorado aunque Chris no paraba de decirle que el amor y el enamoramiento eran dos cosas totalmente distintas. Y sí, Victor también intuía eso pero su corazón de pronto estaba lleno de sueños de un encuentro feliz con el ser celestial de ojos marrones cuya sola existencia había bastado para que las manos de Victor se pusieran en movimiento y comenzaran a trazar a diestra y siniestra imágenes donde el joven aquel era el tema principal.

Lo había pintado ya en medio del bar, rodeado de personas y ajeno a la mirada de todo el mundo y Victor se preguntó por milésima vez aquella tarde, mientras el mesero le sonreía alegremente a un grupo de chicas de secundaria -quienes indudablemente solo habían ido a aquel bar a ver al ángel porque no podían beber nada de nada- si él de verdad no tenía idea de lo hermoso que era, de lo completamente perfecta que su sonrisa en la distancia resultaba para los ojos de un mortal como Victor Nikiforov quien estaba muriendo lentamente de ganas de acercarse a él.

El hombre suspiró y se dijo que tendría que dedicarle un cuadro aparte a aquella sonrisa que resaltaba en la distancia y que podía hacer que todo brillara a su paso. El joven aquel era en sí mismo una obra de arte y Victor pensó que quizá era mejor idea simplemente invitarlo a Rusia para poder presentarlo ante sus amigos pintores para decirles que uno no podía atreverse si quiera a plasmar una obra de arte como aquella sin riesgo de ser redundante porque ¿Para qué intentar plasmar aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa en un lienzo cuando la realidad era mil veces más bella y perfecta que cualquier reproducción?

El milésimo suspiro dramático de la tarde escapó de sus labios y Victor sintió el súbito deseo de levantarse, cruzar el bar y hacer el ridículo de su vida presentándose de una vez ante el chico aquel que ahora caminaba un tanto más cerca de donde él estaba y que le dedicó una mirada fugaz que sin embargo hizo que el corazón del hombre de los ojos azules se detuviera por completo.

Y es que aquella mirada del color del chocolate era suficiente para hacer que Victor sintiera que esos ojos lo elevaban por los aires y que sus pies se despegaban del suelo simplemente para seguir al ángel aquel que estaba inconvenientemente lejos de su alcance. Él sabía que tenía que hacer algo, tenía que dejarse de estupideces y acercarse a él de una buena vez. Aquel momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro. Tenía que levantarse, de verdad tenía que levantarse y aliviar el absurdo anhelo de una presencia que hasta ese momento jamás había tenido para sí.

-¿No se ha cansado de verlo pasar solamente?- dijo un chico de ojos oscuros que le sonreía a Victor como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida.

El joven aquel usaba el uniforme de los meseros del bar y aunque su frase sonaba extraña viniendo de un extraño, su tono no sonaba burlón o algo por el estilo.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó Victor sin que le molestara la idea de platicar de aquellas cosas con un chico al que jamás había visto en su vida.

-Vino a ver a "su ángel" ¿No es así?- dijo el chico riendo alegremente-. Debería hablarle, hágalo de forma tranquila. Aunque la gente lo ha adorado la mayor parte de su vida, Yuri jamás se da cuenta del tipo de atención que es capaz de recibir y por eso llega a sentirse asustado si alguien es demasiado directo con él.

-¿Se llama Yuri?- dijo Victor pronunciando aquel nombre como quien dice en voz alta su más grande y valioso deseo.

-¿No lo sabía?- dijo Phichit sintiéndose de verdad divertido porque el extranjero aquel y su mejor amigo eran un caso perdido sin lugar a dudas-. Su nombre es Yuri, Yuri Katsuki.

-Claro, él solo podría tener el nombre de algo tan hermoso como él- dijo Victor pensando en pintar campos de lirios donde el chico aquel resaltaría como la flor más hermosa de todas-. Yuri, un lirio…

-¿Le gusta de verdad?- dijo Phichit sonriendo de forma enternecida- ¿Por qué no se ha acercado a él?

-Creo que es por eso, porque me gusta de verdad- dijo Victor sintiéndose un tanto idiota-. Verás, jamás me habían flechado así…

-Sé que suena bastante entrometido de mi parte pero señor…

-Victor, mi nombre es Victor…

-Victor…- dijo Phichit sonriendo alegremente-. Si Yuri le gusta, tiene que acercarse a él créame. Él jamás se va a dar cuenta de eso si usted no se lo hace saber. Además, algo me dice que Yuri ha estado evitándolo toda esta semana porque usted también ha llamado su atención pero se muere de vergüenza cuando recuerda su primer encuentro con usted…

-¿De verdad?- dijo Victor sintiendo la esperanza de que su cruel historia de suspiros desesperados terminaría por fin- ¿Crees que le gusté un poco? Aunque espera… ¿Entonces sí ha estado evitándome a propósito? ¿Por qué?

-Porque lo vio haciendo el ridículo y Yuri odia que alguien lo vea en esas situaciones- dijo Phichit y Victor pensó seriamente en invitarle una copa a aquel chico que parecía una fuente de información de primera mano acerca de Yuri Katsuki, el ángel de aquel bar-. Así que si quiere acercarse a él lo primero que debe hacer es…

Victor maldijo interiormente cuando su celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo al chico aquel que parecía conocer todos los secretos del universo relacionados a Yuri Katsuki y que estaba dispuesto a contárselos todos, pero Victor suponía que su racha de buena suerte había terminado en aquel justo instante pues aunque quería ignorarlo, su teléfono seguía sonando y Victor solo conocía a una persona capaz de esperar hasta el último tono de llamada para contactarse con él. Haciéndole una seña al chico aquel para que esperara un momento mientras contestaba, Victor llevó el teléfono a su oído maldiciendo a su agente por llamar en un instante crucial como aquel.

-¿Qué quieres Chris?- dijo Victor sin poder evitar que al contestar el teléfono sus palabras salieran llenas de exasperación y molestia.

-Maccachin está sintiéndose mal, creo que comió algo que no debía- dijo Chris y el enojo de Victor se desinfló dentro de él al escuchar que su fiel amigo estaba en problemas-. Tienes que llevarlo al médico urgentemente, ya ni siquiera se levanta del sitio donde se acostó. Lo lamento Victor, yo acabo de llegar a casa y él ya estaba así y no sé qué demonios hacer…

-¿Chris, hablas en serio?- dijo Victor levantándose inmediatamente de su asiento.

-¿Crees que te mentiría acerca de Maccachin?- dijo el otro hombre con la voz llena de angustia-. Deja lo que sea que estés haciendo ahora y ven por Maccachin, creo que de verdad necesita atención de emergencia…

-Ok, voy para allá- dijo Victor sintiendo dolor en su pecho-. No te separes de él, iré a buscar un médico, tiene que haber uno en este sitio…

Victor colgó el teléfono bajo la atenta mirada de Phichit y el hombre de los ojos azules recordó de pronto que aquel joven podría ayudarlo en su otro predicamento que en aquel instante se le había olvidado ante la perspectiva de poder perder a su siempre fiel compañero peludo.

-Lo siento, creo que nuestra conversación deberá esperar- dijo el hombre con la mirada llena de pesar.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Phichit sintiéndose realmente preocupado por aquel extraño.

-Mi perro está enfermo- dijo Victor sintiendo que tenía que apurarse en serio- ¿De casualidad conoces a algún médico veterinario que atienda emergencias? Sé que es extraño que pida algo así pero de verdad lo necesito, no conozco a nadie en este lugar y… ¿Sabes de alguien?

-Oh sí, conozco al mejor- dijo Phichit sonriendo tibiamente porque a pesar de la situación en la que se encontrarían de nuevo, parecía que aquel hombre de ojos azules y Yuri estaban destinados a encontrarse una y otra vez en las situaciones más extrañas del mundo.

-Llévame con él- dijo Victor con la voz llena de súplica-. Por favor, no importa cuanto haya que pagarle, tiene que ayudar a Maccachin, tiene que ayudarlo…

Phichit asintió y le indicó al hombre de los ojos azules que lo siguiera entre las mesas del bar y en aquel instante Victor Nikiforov ni siquiera sospechaba que la persona a la que más necesitaba en aquel instante era también la persona a la cual había deseado acercarse durante toda aquella semana…


	3. Me rebota el corazón

**Capítulo 3. Me rebota el corazón entre la espalda y el pecho.**

Nada en la vida hubiera podido preparar a Yuri Katsuki para el tremendo impacto que estaba esperando por él a solo unos cuantos centímetros del lugar en el que se encontraba en aquel preciso instante.

El joven de los ojos marrones quien estaba preparando la cuenta de una de las mesas que le había tocado atender aquel día, estaba totalmente ausente del mundo sumando números sin pensar en nada más, ni siquiera en la presencia constante de aquel extranjero de ojos azules que parecía dispuesto a mirarlo desde lejos por toda la eternidad.

Y es que aunque Yuri era consciente de que el hombre aquel estaba una vez más en el bar como había estado prácticamente toda la semana, mientras Yuri cumplía con sus deberes y sumaba yenes, aquel extraño suceso en su vida estaba convertido en nada así que cuando la mano de Phichit se posó en su hombro causándole un susto de muerte, Yuri pegó un saltó que sin embargo era apenas un primer aviso de la impresión enorme que se llevaría minutos después.

-Yuri…- dijo su amigo con una voz preocupada que no era demasiado propia de él-. Hay alguien que necesita tu ayuda ¿Crees que puedas atenderlo? Se trata de una emergencia médica, yo le avisaré a Mari y cubriré tu turno esta tarde.

-¿Es Akai?- dijo Yuri sin darse cuenta de que a pocos pasos de él se encontraba el hombre de los ojos azules cuyo rostro era un poema lleno de sorpresa e impresión a partes iguales al darse cuenta de que el ángel que repartía bebidas era también el ángel salvador de las mascotas en peligro.

-No, no, es la mascota del señor Victor- dijo Phichit y el chico señaló al hombre quien intentó sonreír al joven Katsuki quien dejó caer la libreta de las cuentas al suelo de pura impresión.

Y es que los ojos azules que hace minutos estaban posados sobre su piel a través de la distancia, se posaban ahora en su mirada haciendo que Yuri sintiera que el aire se escapaba definitivamente de sus pulmones al tener al extranjero aquel tan cerca de él.

-Es Maccachin- dijo Victor deseando que su nuevo veterinario favorito pudiera quitar de sus ojos aquella mirada llena de espanto que estaba dedicándole.

Porque eso era lo que los ojos de Yuri estaban diciéndole, que el chico tenía miedo. Aquella mirada marrón le decía que el hermoso chico japonés estaba de verdad asustado de tenerlo frente a él y Victor no sabía muy bien qué más hacer en ese momento pero lo cierto era que tenía que enfocarse en Maccachin y no en repetirse una y otra vez lo perfecto que el hombre frente a él era.

Así pues, Victor decidió sonreír de forma tranquila intentando parecer el hombre que necesitaba urgentemente a un profesional de la salud canina y no el idiota deslumbrado que estaba demasiado cerca de lograr que su más reciente sueño se hiciera realidad.

Por otro lado, Yuri miraba alternativamente a su mejor amigo quien estaba dedicándole una mirada que quería decirle _"no estoy jugando, esto es serio"_ y al hombre de los ojos azules que ahora tenía un nombre y que, a juzgar por el genuino dolor que había en su mirada azul, tampoco estaba inventando aquella historia.

Suspirando para intentar calmarse, Yuri decidió que ninguno de los dos estaba mintiéndole o gastándole una broma así que, armándose de valor y recordándose que era para enfrentar momentos como aquel que estaba estudiando medicina veterinaria, el chico suspiró y asintió mientras su amigo sonreía de forma deslumbrante y se alejaba con rumbo a la oficina de Mari y lo dejaba solo con aquel ser que estaba ocasionándole a Yuri cientos de emociones contradictorias: miedo, vergüenza, preocupación pero también simpatía porque era más que evidente que aquel hombre estaba genuinamente preocupado por su mascota y la gente que adoraba a los animales tanto como él, tenía un lugar especial en su corazón.

-Venga conmigo- dijo Yuri soltando el delantal negro que cubría su cintura y dejándolo sobre la mesa-. Cuénteme de qué se trata la emergencia mientras caminamos ¿quiere? Iremos a la clínica de la maestra Minako, ella me deja atender emergencias ahí, ella es también una de mis profesoras en la escuela de veterinaria. No debe preocuparse por eso, en realidad me falta un año de estudios para poder graduarme pero sé todo lo que hay que saber y la maestra Minako suele supervisarme. Así que ¿cuál es la emergencia? ¿Hay alguien con el animal? ¿De qué animal se trata?

-Es Maccachin, mi perro- dijo Victor maravillándose en seguida de la seguridad que Yuri tenía al tomar su papel como médico-. Mi agente Chris está con él.

-¿Tiene como transportarse el señor Chris?- preguntó Yuri sin cambiar el tono profesional de sus palabras-. Sería mejor que su agente lleve a Maccachin a la clínica y que nos espere allá. Llámelo e indíquele la dirección a la que debe llegar. Dígale que debe tomar a Maccachin con suavidad y cuando llegue a la clínica la maestra Minako lo recibirá, ya le he avisado que vamos para allá y en cuanto a usted…

-¿Yo?- dijo Victor sorprendiéndose de que en las mejillas de Yuri apareciera un suave rubor que parecía fuera de contexto en una situación como aquella.

-¿Le importa ir en bicicleta conmigo?- preguntó Yuri tratando de no sentirse como un imbécil pero aquella era la única forma de llegar en menos tiempo a la clínica-. Tendrá que sujetarse fuerte pero es la forma más rápida de llegar al menos que quiera tomar un taxi pero tomará más tiempo y las emergencias se llaman emergencias por una buena razón…

-La bicicleta está bien- dijo Victor sin poder evitar preguntarse cómo era posible sentirse tan afortunado y perdido al mismo tiempo porque aquel viaje en bicicleta significaba que tenía que estar cerca de Yuri, demasiado cerca-. Haré lo que usted me diga, doctor…

Yuri se estremeció al escuchar la resonancia de aquellas palabras y el muchacho se preguntó si acaso no había detrás de ellas el hecho irrefutable de que era verdad que el hombre de los ojos azules estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que él le pidiera hacer.

-Aun no soy un doctor- dijo Yuri sonriéndole de forma tímida al hombre que lo acompañaba, tratando de olvidar con aquella respuesta un poco del estremecimiento que le causaba la sola idea de sentir los brazos de aquel ser aferrados a su cintura-. Puede llamarme Yuri, soy Yuri Katsuki…

-Si me llamas Victor cerraremos el trato, me llamo Victor Nikiforov- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules provocando que el sonrojo de las mejillas de aquel ángel que también era médico, mesero y su futuro esposo, se profundizara de forma alarmante.

-Ok, Victor Nikiforov…- dijo Yuri sorprendiéndose incluso a él mismo de obedecer el pedido de su acompañante de forma inmediata-. Ven conmigo, sujétate fuerte y por favor dime de qué se trata todo ¿Qué le sucedió a Maccachin?

Yuri subió a una bicicleta de color azul que tenía un segundo asiento en la parte trasera en donde se suponía Victor tendría que sentarse. La verdad es que el hombre de los ojos azules sabía que aquel no era un buen momento para sentirse en la gloria cuando sus manos rodearon la cintura del otro chico quien empezó a pedalear sorprendiendo a Victor por la forma en la que Yuri manejaba la bicicleta sin resentir el peso extra ni el hecho de que el hombre de los ojos azules estuviera hablando prácticamente a su oído.

Y es que lo que los dos estaban viviendo en aquel instante era sin duda un paseo extraño y miles de mariposas revoloteaban en el estómago del pintor ruso al sentir el calor y la dureza de la espalda de Yuri pegada a su pecho o de la suavidad que había en el estómago del chico que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no morir de bochorno por la cercanía del otro hombre. Y es que aquella cercanía era agradable. Los brazos de Victor eran cómodos y cálidos y le recordaban a Yuri la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que las personas experimentan al volver a casa después de haber enfrentado un mundo helado y vacío.

Así que mientras Yuri seguía pedaleando y Victor intentaba comportarse a la altura de la situación, el corazón de los dos palpitaba con fuerza y Victor pensaba que sin duda alguna aquella situación era el modo en que el universo estaba pidiéndole disculpas por poner a Maccachin en peligro. Y es que mientras hablaba y le decía a Yuri la poca información que Chris le había hecho saber a él, Victor podía también aspirar el aroma fuerte y fresco del chico de los ojos marrones quien olía a brisa marina, cerveza y comida tradicional japonesa. Sin poder evitarlo, Victor pensó que sin duda alguna aquel era el aroma del amor y estuvo tentado de decírselo al muchacho que seguía haciéndole preguntas acerca de Maccachin.

Por otro lado, Yuri intentaba concentrarse en las palabras del hombre que seguía aferrado a su cuerpo con fuerza y no en la descarga eléctrica que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo al sentir el aliento de los labios del ruso pegado a su oído y las manos del mismo rodeándolo como si estuvieran protegiéndolo del mundo entero.

El corazón de Yuri empezó a latir con más fuerza cuando los labios de su acompañante rozaron la piel de su oído derecho sin querer y el muchacho pensó que el camino a la clínica de la maestra Minako jamás le había parecido tan largo y tan corto a la vez. Porque él sabía que estaban en una situación de emergencia pero la cercanía del hombre que se había presentado como Victor era tóxica y estaba adormeciendo sus sentidos.

Yuri jamás había pensado que alguien pudiera hacerte sentir tan agitado, curioso y temeroso a la vez pero Victor estaba logrando exactamente eso con él y el muchacho de los ojos marrones sabía que debía tratar de controlarse. Él era un veterinario con rumbo a atender un caso de vida o muerte, él no era un chico estúpido que se siente deslumbrado por la belleza y la proximidad de un hombre como Victor que parecía encontrarse en el mismo estado mitad éxtasis, mitad preocupación en el que estaba él.

-Llegaremos en un minuto- dijo el chico Katsuki intentando que sus palabras salieran seguras de sus labios.

-Creo que el auto de Chris ya está aquí- dijo Victor reconociendo en seguida el pequeño auto gris que su agente había rentado para poder movilizarse durante el tiempo en el que los dos se quedaran en Hasetsu que era el nombre del pequeño pueblo aquel.

-Maccachin ya debe estar con la maestra Minako- dijo Yuri deteniendo la bicicleta en frente de un edificio de aire tradicional que sin embargo estaba adornado con un letrero que dejaba en claro que era una clínica en toda regla-. Por lo general ella me deja llevar estos casos, es mi entrenamiento de la vida real, así lo llama ella. Por favor Victor, espera en la recepción. Te prometo que Maccachin está en buenas manos…

-Sé que está en las mejores manos posibles- dijo Victor mirando los ojos del médico con adoración y una confianza tal que Yuri se sintió un poco asustado por ella-. Cuida de él ¿quieres? Maccachin es el único amigo de verdad que tengo…

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Victor llenas de una extraña sinceridad que Yuri no se había esperado pues ¿Quién en el mundo hubiera imaginado que un hombre como Victor conociera la soledad al grado de declarar que un perro era su única compañía de verdad? Y en cierta medida, Yuri podía entender aquello porque dentro de su corazón él también se había sentido siempre más cómodo entre animales que entre sus congéneres humanos.

-No le pasará nada malo, lo juro…- dijo Yuri colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Victor, algo que definitivamente no era profesional hacer pero el chico se dejó llevar por la tristeza escondida en aquellas pupilas azules que necesitaban consuelo-. Dentro de unas horas todo esto habrá pasado, confía en mí…

-Gracias, Yuri- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules sintiendo que el toque de aquellas manos de verdad era curativo y entonces se sintió aún más seguro de que sin duda alguna Maccachin sería atendido por alguien que cuidaría de él hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio un rato que pareció eterno mientras marrón y azul se encontraban de nuevo creando un mundo que cabía en una mirada y que se sentía de verdad correcto. Y es que ni Yuri ni Victor tenían idea de quién era realmente el hombre frente a ellos pero estar así, en silencio, regalándose una mirada que habría hecho sentirse como un intruso a cualquiera que mirara desde lejos, se sentía bien, aquello era lo correcto.

-¡Por fin llegas, Victor!- dijo una voz masculina que hizo que Yuri se apartara rápidamente de Victor con las mejillas sonrojadas-. La mujer que me recibió dijo que el medico encargado de las emergencias llegaría pronto ¿crees que tarde demasiado?

-Ya está aquí- dijo Victor dedicándole una mirada cálida a Yuri y Chris se quedó de una sola pieza al mirar al joven Katsuki con una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión que no pudo contener.

-¿Él?- dijo Chris sin saber qué más decir-. Así que sí es un ángel después de todo ¿eh?

-Iré a atender a Maccachin, por favor esperen aquí- dijo Yuri sintiendo que había llegado el momento de hacer lo que tenía que hacer y además aquella era una excusa maravillosa para desaparecer de la vista del agente aquel que lo miraba con aire divertido-. Por favor esperen aquí, les avisaré de cualquier eventualidad si es que la hay o quizá quieran volver a casa, nosotros les llamaremos cuando todo haya terminado…

-Me quedaré aquí, Yuri- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules sorprendiendo a Chris por aquella forma tan familiar de llamar a quien, si sus ojos verdes no estaban engañándolo, era el amor a primera vista de su pintor.

-Ok…- dijo el veterinario con una sonrisa amable-. Todo saldrá bien, regresaré en un rato…

El joven Katsuki se alejó de los dos hombres que lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que su figura desapareció detrás de una de las puertas que sin duda conducía al consultorio médico en el cual Yuri haría su magia curativa en pro de la salud de Maccachin.

-¿No crees que debí haber ido con él?- dijo Victor de pronto-. Es decir ¿no tenían que preguntarme ciertas cosas acerca de Maccachin?

-La medico encargada de recibirme ya me hizo miles de preguntas porque fui yo quien estuvo cerca de Maccachin- aseguró Chris sin apartar los ojos de su pintor-. Y creo que tú también has respondido ya a una exhaustiva entrevista ¿no es así? Parece que conoces perfectamente al doctor Yuri...

-No es lo que te imaginas- dijo Victor sin poder evitar sonreír de modo travieso en medio de su preocupación.

-¿Ah no?- dijo Chris sintiéndose bastante lleno de curiosidad en realidad-. Entonces Vitya… ¿qué demonios significó esa entrañable escena que interrumpí? Sé que de verdad necesitabas un médico, pero amigo, al verlos a ti y al doctor no sé cuál de los dos tenía más ganas de besar al otro, créeme…

-Ves lo que quieres ver, Christophe- dijo Victor recordando sin embargo la sensación del tacto de Yuri en su hombro y la fuerza de sus ojos perdidos en su mirada-. Él solo estaba diciéndome que haría un buen trabajo.

-¿Contigo o con Maccachin?- dijo Chris sin poder evitarlo-. Ok, ok, esto es serio, lo sé. Estamos en un hospital.

-Exacto, estamos en un hospital así que contrólate- dijo Victor intentando sonreír un poco-. Por cierto Chris, gracias por traer a Maccachin hasta acá…

-Hey, relájate, tu ángel lo cuidará bien- dijo Chris invitando a Victor a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la recepción desierta-. Lo que no entiendo es si ese chico tiene una doble vida o algo así. Si es un médico ¿qué demonios hace jugando al mesero sexy que se roba los corazones de los rusos idiotas a diestra y siniestra?

-Creo que es estudiante aun- dijo Victor suspirando al pensar en Yuri-. Quizá necesita trabajar para pagar sus estudios, no lo sé.

-¿No estuviste hablando con él antes de que todo pasara?- preguntó Chris realmente interesado-. Pensé que por eso estabas tan molesto cuando te llamé y además lo llamas con tanta familiaridad ahora. Por un momento creí que había interrumpido tu primera cita de amor.

-Solo me dejó llamarlo por su nombre porque no se siente cómodo con el título de doctor- dijo Victor pensando que hasta esas pequeñas cosas convertían a Yuri en alguien adorable-. En realidad Chris, mientras venía con él solo hablamos de Maccachin…

-Vitya… ¿te das cuenta de la cara de idiota que pones cuando hablas de él?- dijo Chris riendo divertido-. Tengo ganas de tomarte una fotografía, en serio…

-Estoy enamorado, déjame en paz- dijo Victor con la calma de quien declara un hecho irrefutable.

-Enamorado es poco, creo que acabas de redefinir el concepto- dijo Chris sintiéndose de algún modo conmovido por las palabras del pintor-. Y bueno ¿sigues enamorado después de hablar con él? Sé que es una situación de sobra extraña pero sigo insistiendo Victor, apenas lo conoces, creo que Yuri sabe más de Maccachin que de ti…

-Chris, esto es un comienzo trazado por el destino ¿no lo ves?- dijo Victor sin poder creer que su agente y amigo no viera la perfección del plan maestro que el universo había diseñado para él y para nadie más que él.

-Ok, ok, tengo que concederte que efectivamente es un comienzo- dijo Chris sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Qué sigue después?

-Te contaré cuando lo sepa- dijo Victor sintiéndose emocionado porque en aquel instante un comienzo para su historia con Yuri parecía más que suficiente-. Ahora solo quiero que Maccachin se ponga bien y créeme, le agradeceré a su doctor de la forma adecuada, haré que Yuri se sienta feliz de haberse encontrado con nosotros y quien sabe ¿crees que después de eso quiera ser mi futuro esposo?

-Lo más divertido de todo esto es que sé que me preguntas eso en serio- dijo Chris pensando en que para Victor jamás había sido problema expresar sus deseos en voz alta-. Pero no corras antes de caminar ¿quieres? Disfruta de tu comienzo, no lo eches a perder por apresurar las cosas y simplemente déjate llevar. Estas cosas simplemente pasan sin que tengas que forzarlas…

-Hablas como mi madre- dijo Victor sintiéndose feliz de contar con el apoyo de su agente en aquella aventura.

-Ya te dije que alguien tiene que cuidarte, eres mayor que yo y sin embargo siempre haces más idioteces de las que me gustaría que hicieras…

-No echaré a perder esto, Chris- dio Victor con calma-. Quiero conocer a Yuri ¿sabes? Quiero que él me conozca a mí. Solamente quiero enamorarme más y si tengo que abandonar todo en Rusia no me importa, vendré a vivir con él y en invierno tendremos una enorme boda y tú serás el padrino…

-Caminar, Victor, tienes que caminar…

-Ok, ok, caminar…- dijo Victor sin entender muy bien por qué su perfecto plan parecía apresurado- ¿Crees que yo le guste aunque sea solo un poco?

-Ya te lo dije, cuando los vi juntos no supe quién de los dos estaba peor- dijo Chris riendo divertido-. Sea lo que sea que pase con ese chico Vitya, ve despacio y no te olvides de pintar ¿quieres?

-Él es mi inspiración, Chris, no puedo olvidarme de pintar si pienso en él- dijo Victor con la mirada azul llena de luz-. Esta será una colección soberbia ¿No crees? Yuri es hermoso y…

-Si quieres responder a la pregunta que te hicieron los demás artistas, Vitya, no debes pintar solo lo visible, Yuri no es un paisaje y el amor tampoco lo es…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Victor verdaderamente intrigado.

-Que para que tu colección sea verdaderamente perfecta no debes pintar solo lo que ves en Yuri, debes pintar lo que él te hace sentir…

-¿Lo que él me hace sentir?- susurró Victor pensando en que aquel era su problema precisamente.

Jamás había logrado plasmar algo incorpóreo con la magia de sus pinceles y sus tintas pero algo en su corazón le decía que él sería capaz de hacer lo imposible si los ojos de Yuri volvían a mirarlo, si el chico aquel que ahora atendía a Maccachin por quien Victor no dejaba de sentirse preocupado, le permitía quedarse cerca hasta descubrir cuáles eran los colores y las formas del latido de un corazón dispuesto a enamorarse, porque Victor de pronto se dio cuenta de que de verdad quería dibujar el amor, convocar el amor, conocer el amor.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del hombre quien se sumió en un silencio apacible mientras Chris le decía que volvería a casa a realizar algunas llamadas y dejaba a Victor rodeado de soledad y silencio, un silencio que cubría a Victor regalándole unos instantes para pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en apenas una semana.

El hombre pensaba en la locura en la que se había convertido aquel día y no podía evitar considerar que no estaba listo para perder a Maccachin. Él sabía muy bien que no se trataba de un cachorro yapero él y el perro habían crecido juntos y Victor sentía que era aún demasiado pronto para decir adiós. A Victor jamás le había gustado decir adiós y él pensaba que aquella característica en él era lo que lo había acercado a la pintura: la permanencia de sus trazos, la eternidad que se insinuaba en cada una de sus obras.

Varias horas después de que Yuri entrara a atender a Maccachin y de que Victor caminara por la sala de espera de la clínica como un animal enjaulado y preocupado, el hombre de los ojos azules escuchó pasos sobre el linóleo blanco del recibidor, señal inequívoca de que Yuri estaba de nuevo con él y de que le llevaría por fin noticias acerca del estado de salud de su mascota.

-¿Cómo está?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules tan pronto como Yuri se acercó a él y haciendo la nota mental de que el uniforme azul de cirujano le sentaba de maravilla al futuro médico que sonreía con aire cansado por todo el trabajo que había tenido que realizar aquella tarde.

-Maccachin está bien, es un chico valiente- dijo Yuri provocando con sus palabras una loca alegría que hizo que Victor sonriera de forma brillante, tan brillante, que Yuri temió quedarse ciego al ver tanta luz en los labios de alguien.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Victor acercándose más a Yuri.

-No debes dejar que robe manjus- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa llena de ternura-. No son buenos para el estómago de un perro, ocasionan obstrucciones como las que Maccachin tenía en el estómago. Lo hemos intervenido exitosamente, tendrás que dejarlo a mi cuidado un par de días y después volverá a casa. No te preocupes, la operación no fue complicada y la maestra Minako me prometió cuidar de él. Así que todo está bien Victor, todo está…

Las palabras de Yuri se interrumpieron en el justo momento en el que un par de brazos se aferraban a él con fuerza haciendo que el chico de los ojos marrones respirara una bocanada del perfume dulce del hombre aquel que parecía estar dispuesto a sostenerlo de aquel modo por toda la eternidad y Yuri no pudo evitar notar una vez más cómo su cuerpo precia encajar perfectamente en los brazos de aquel hombre quien parecía genuinamente feliz por las noticias que había escuchado.

-Tú lo salvaste…- dijo Victor aferrando con fuerza aquel cuerpo delgado cuya cercanía lo hacía sentirse feliz-. Tú salvaste a Maccachin ¿Cómo podré pagarte, Yuri? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti para pagarte por salvar a Maccachin?

-Solo hice mi trabajo- contestó Yuri con calma, intentando recordarle a su corazón que debía calmarse porque sus latidos eran un concierto alocado de pura emoción en medio de aquel abrazo que parecía haberlo capturado-. El costo por la operación y los cuidados diarios no es mucho, le enviaremos la cuenta a tu agente si estás cómodo con ello, así que, uhm… Victor…

-¿Qué?- dijo el hombre sin darse cuenta de que quizá su abrazo ya había sido demasiado.

-¿Puedes soltarme?- dijo Yuri y Victor se alejó de él de forma lenta, como si en verdad no quisiera hacerlo.

-Perdona, me emocioné demasiado…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules maravillándose por lo bien que Yuri lucia al tener las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Está bien emocionarse- dijo Yuri tratando de no morir de vergüenza-. Ahora mismo no puedes verlo pero confía en mi ¿quieres? Haremos que mejore pronto…

-Te confiaría mi vida, Yuri- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules provocando un sonrojo mil veces más profundo en las mejillas del veterinario quién temía sufrir un infarto de un momento a otro si Victor seguía tratándolo de aquel modo-. Por cierto, algo tan vulgar como el dinero no me parece suficiente para pagar lo que has hecho por Maccachin así que… ¿Me dejas invitarte a comer mañana? También me gustaría regalarte uno de mis cuadros porque soy pintor ¿sabes? Puedes elegir el que quieras y… Es decir, podemos hacer eso si tienes un rato libre, ya sé que debes estar ocupado y yo…

-Tengo la mañana libre- dijo Yuri antes de que su cerebro empezara a trabajar normalmente pero era evidente que sus neuronas se habían desconectado de la realidad y todo lo que había en ellas era el deseo de volver a reunirse con Victor Nikiforov y sus ojos azules una vez más.

-¿En serio?- dijo Victor con ganas de abrazar a Yuri una vez más pero conteniéndose porque no quería abusar de su buena suerte.

-Sí…- dijo el joven de los ojos marrones con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Después de todo creo que yo también tengo una deuda pendiente contigo y si me dejas invitarte a comer al bar de mi familia, prometo no derramar la cerveza sobre ti esta vez…

Victor sonrió como iluminado sin poder evitarlo al escuchar las palabras de Yuri. Palabras que significaban que Yuri sabía quién era él. Palabras que llevaban en sí la promesa de un comienzo afortunado. Palabras que sin duda alguna eran el primer trazo de un cuadro inmortal en el que Victor querría quedarse a vivir para siempre.

-Te veré mañana entonces- dijo Victor con el corazón lleno de alegría y la energía vibrante de un comienzo de verdad.

-Hasta mañana- dijo el joven Katsuki sonriendo también-. Ve a descansar ahora, seguiré cuidando bien de Maccachin.

Y mientras Yuri volvía a alejarse de él sin dejar de sonreírle, Victor pensó que no tendría que volver a preocuparse de nuevo por no saber cómo demonios pintar una emoción porque todas ellas rebotaban en su corazón en aquel instante y era su corazón el que le ayudaría a pintar lo que hasta ese momento no tenía forma pero que ahora estaba dibujando de forma perfecta en los ojos marrones y en todo el ser de Yuri Katsuki…


	4. Él tiene algo de flor

**Capítulo 4. Él tiene algo de flor cuando va, cuando regresa.**

-Sabes que uno no debe relacionarse de forma personal con los dueños de los pacientes, Yuri- dijo la maestra Minako al tiempo que el chico entraba de nuevo al consultorio después de haber estado hablando con Victor.

La profesora, quien era una mujer de mediana edad cuyos ojos marrones estaban llenos de una luz divertida que desmentía la seriedad de sus palabras, miraba al muchacho frente a ella tratando de empezar a reírse por la cara de completa dicha que Yuri tenía en aquel momento.

-¿Y si el dueño del paciente ha sido tu acosador por más de una semana?- dijo Yuri sonriendo un tanto avergonzado pero la verdad era que extrañamente se sentía feliz al pensar en el hombre de los ojos azules que lo había invitado a salir en una cita.

Una cita. Ellos de verdad tenían una cita y Yuri apenas podía creer que aquella vez su timidez natural no hubiera ganado la batalla de modo que de verdad estaba emocionado por volver a ver al dueño de Maccachin para hablar con él y conocerlo un poco mejor.

Lo cierto era que Yuri no tenía la menor idea de cuál era la verdadera razón por la que Victor Nikiforov estaba incitándolo a hacer cosas que no había hecho jamás con nadie pero la curiosidad que Yuri sentía por él- al menos curiosidad era el nombre más acertado que se le ocurría al pensar en Victor y todo lo que éste le provocaba- era más grande que su buen juicio y el recuerdo del calor de los brazos del hombre así como la felicidad intensa que Yuri había sentido al tenerlo cerca de él nublaban todo el miedo existente en su interior y lo convertían en un imbécil cualquiera que se sentía fascinado por aquellos ojos del color del cielo de verano.

-Bueno, si es así me gustaría que fueras cuidadoso- dijo la profesora con ese tono maternal que no podía evitar al dirigirse a su discípulo al que a ella había visto crecer desde que era niño y quien sin duda había heredado la pasión por la medicina veterinaria de ella.

Y es que en cierta medida, Minako Okukawa se había convertido de forma natural en la figura materna de Yuri después de que los padres de los dos hermanos Katsuki fallecieran en un accidente fatal que había dejado a Mari, la mayor de los dos, a cargo de su hermano pequeño y del bar de la familia que era la única forma de sustento que había quedado para aquellos dos chicos que parecían haber perdido todo.

Había sido Minako quien sin que nadie se lo pidiera se había hecho cargo de los hermanos en memoria de Hiroko Katsuki quien era su mejor amiga y la madre de aquellos chicos que habían tenido que crecer y hacerse fuertes más rápido que los demás niños de su edad. Por eso la profesora no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por el hecho de que Yuri, quien siempre había sido más cercano a ella, al parecer estaba listo para vivir una de las aventuras más hermosas y peligrosas que un humano podía experimentar a lo largo de su vida.

-Sabes que no soy la clase de persona que hace tonterías- dijo Yuri sonriendo alegremente-. Bueno, al menos no el tipo de tonterías que te estás imaginando…

-Todo el mundo hace estupideces cuando se enamora- dijo la mujer riendo divertida-. Y aunque mi vida era más tranquila antes de que tu acosador apareciera en escena no puedo impedir que te enamores Yuri, pero debes tener cuidado. Recuerda que lo que más importa ahora son tus estudios. Te graduarás en unos pocos meses, serás el mejor alumno de tu curso y no quiero que nadie, ni siquiera un hombre tan guapo como el dueño de Maccachin te aparte de tu sueño…

-Te preocupas de más…- dijo Yuri pensando en los ojos azules del hombre aquel al que no conocía pero a quien su corazón parecía haber estado esperando toda la vida-. Victor es una buena persona ¿no crees? Él de verdad ama a Maccachin, él sabe cómo es amar a un animal y eso lo convierte en una buena persona para mí.

-¿Y el que sea jodidamente guapo y parezca un príncipe encantado no tiene nada que ver con tu juicio, verdad?- dijo Minako haciendo que las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaran de manera profunda.

-No lo sé…

-Claro que lo sabes- dijo Minako riendo alegremente-. Ah, mi pequeño Yuri ha crecido demasiado pronto. Si vas a casarte con él no me hagas dar un discurso sentimental ¿quieres? creo que ni yo ni tu hermana mayor podremos cumplir con esa tarea…

-Quizá se lo pida a Yuko- dijo Yuri sin darse cuenta de la implicación de sus palabras.

-¿O sea que sí te vas a casar con él?- preguntó Minako sin poder reprimir la risa.

-¡Yo no dije eso!- dijo el chico elevando el tono de su voz para dejarla oírse entre las carcajadas de su profesora.

-Me pregunto qué diría Hiroko de todo esto- dijo la profesora con una sonrisa melancólica que hizo que Yuri sintiera un poco de dolor de su pecho como siempre le sucedía cada vez que alguien mencionaba a su madre.

-Habría dicho que no puedo casarme hasta que aprenda a preparar un tazón de Katsudon decente- dijo el joven recordando con cariño aquel dicho que su madre solía decirle a su hermana mayor cuando ésta declaraba que sería la esposa de los integrantes de sus bandas de pop favoritas-. Aunque sabes algo, creo que ya tengo ese requisito cubierto, Mari y tú me han enseñado bien…

-Tu madre debe estar orgullosa de ver al muchacho en el que te has convertido, Yuri- dijo la mujer quien de verdad no era tan dada al sentimentalismo pero en aquel momento ella sintió que era la oportunidad de decirle a Yuri muchas cosas que antes no le había podido decir-. Y sé que ella como yo sabe que estás listo para hacer todo lo que quieras hacer con tu vida así que haz todas las idioteces que quieras pero ten cuidado ¿quieres? Supongo que a nadie le gusta la idea de que alguien a quien ama puede resultar herido y aunque no lo creas Yuri, los príncipes de cuento también son capaces de hacer daño…

-Todos somos capaces de hacer daño- dijo Yuri con calma-. Pero también podemos curar ¿no lo crees? Si no fuera si, tú y yo no habríamos decidido ser médicos…

Minako sonrió para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Yuri maravillándose como siempre de la madurez e inteligencia del chico que no solo sería un médico excelente sino que además le demostraba con creces que era un hombre con un corazón puro y enorme al cual cualquier persona se sentiría honrada de poder entrar. En ese momento, Minako elevó una oración a los dioses que quisieran escucharla para pedirles que aquel extranjero idiota que se había prendado de Yuri y que al parecer, había también prendado al joven de la mirada marrón que en ese preciso instante acariciaba el pelaje de Maccachin, no lo lastimara y no jugara con él.

Porque Minako estaba convencida de que Yuri merecía tener un amor de verdad y no solo una aventura de un rato. Aquel chico era de verdad especial y sí, quizá se estaba dejando llevar por sus propios sentimientos y por la idea de que nadie jamás merecería a Yuri que algunas madres necias solían tener con respecto a sus hijos pero ella quería que su discípulo fuera feliz.

Y el amor traía sin duda felicidad a la vida de los humanos pero esa no era la única cara que un sentimiento como aquel podría mostrar y Minako estaba asustada de que el corazón de Yuri que sí, era enorme, pero también era de cristal fuera roto por una persona que ella tendría serias ganas de asesinar si hacía llorar a aquellos ojos marrones que contemplaban el vacío mientras su dueño sonreía de modo dulce y ausente imaginando el día siguiente.

Sí, Yuri estaba soñando despierto con lo que acontecería al día siguiente, no podía evitarlo. Imágenes de los ojos de Victor mirándolo a él y solo a él lo golpeaban en ráfagas que hacían latir a su corazón con fuerza. Yuri se sentía como una flor que ha brotado del suelo y a la cual el sol ha besado por primera vez.

Las mejillas del joven se sonrojaron al pensar en eso, en la idea de un beso y el recuerdo de los labios de Victor hablando a su oído mientras él conducía la bicicleta que los había llevado a la clínica hizo que se estremeciera por obra de una mezcla extraña de miedo, éxtasis, ansiedad y una felicidad alocada y colorida que él jamás había sentido.

Claro, aquellos no eran los pensamientos que un chico como él, alguien que había sido serio y mesurado la mayor parte de su vida, debería tener pero es que Yuri no estaba pensando en realidad: él solo estaba sintiéndolo todo con una intensidad que en vez de aterrorizarlo lo hacía desear que el hoy se llamara mañana de pronto. Era una tontería claro, pero quería ver a Victor, quería ver el trabajo de Victor, quería que Victor le volviera a sonreír sin tener una razón clara para eso más que el propio deseo de descubrir qué demonios era lo que Victor Nikiforov le estaba haciendo sentir…

* * *

-Entonces… ¿Eres realmente famoso?- preguntó Yuri sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por no haber escuchado antes del nombre de Victor Nikiforov.

Él y Victor caminaban rumbo a la casa del pintor después de haber compartido una deliciosa comida durante la cual habían estado charlando animadamente del mismo modo en el que hablaban en aquel preciso instante. Aquella era una tarde apacible y libre de pendientes para los dos hombres que parecían haberse olvidado del mundo entero mientras sus pasos creaban un universo particular para los dos.

-En Rusia, algunos países de América y en gran parte de Europa sí, las personas conocen mi nombre y mi obra- dijo Victor sin poder creer del todo que el hombre más hermoso del mundo estuviera hablando con él y que ese mismo hombre estuviera caminando a su lado haciéndole aquel tipo de preguntas que le daban la idea de que a Yuri de verdad le interesaba su vida.

-Ahora me siento avergonzado- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa tímida que hizo que Victor sintiera que todos los huesos de su cuerpo se habían convertido en gelatina-. Debes disculparme pero jamás he sido muy afecto al arte, siempre he estado distraído con… bueno…

-Nadie está obligado a saberlo todo, Yuri- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con calidez-. Además así puedo sorprenderte ¿No crees? Justamente ahora creo que te sientes de verdad sorprendido…

-Me habrías sorprendido de todos modos si no fueras famoso- dijo Yuri mirando directamente aquellos ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada con sincera adoración-. Creo que llevas horas y horas sorprendiéndome…

-Lo cual me recuerda ¿No vas a tener problemas con tu hermana o con la maestra Minako?- dijo Victor quien para ese entonces ya era familiar con la rutina de Yuri- creí que solo tenías la mañana libre…

-Mmmm no, mi hermana insistió en que necesitaba un descanso- dijo Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas al recordar la forma en la que Mari le había dicho que hiciera lo que quisiera con aquel día con una sonrisa que le había dejado en claro que su hermana era parte de un plan diabólico que Yuri estaba agradeciendo un poco.

Y es que Yuri sospechaba que la maestra Minako y Phichit estaban detrás de aquella situación. Él sabía que aquellas tres personas que eran lo más cercano a una familia que él tenía estaban conspirando para acercarlo al pintor de ojos azules que en realidad había hecho que Yuri pasara un día agradable desde el primer momento porque la comida que Yuri había preparado para Victor había sido alabada hasta el cansancio por el pintor ruso que no dejaba de preguntarse a cada rato si aquella realidad donde Yuri Katsuki sonreía a su lado era cierta o solo una alucinación de su mente. Es decir, Victor no recordaba que ninguno otro de sus días lo hubiera hecho sentirse tan agradecido de estar vivo y de haber llegado a aquel lugar escondido del mundo donde un chico como Yuri había estado viviendo sin que él lo supiera hasta que la vida finalmente los había hecho coincidir.

Para ese momento el sol de la tarde estaba haciendo ya su camino con rumbo a su escondite en el horizonte y Victor se preguntaba cómo era posible que las horas al lado de Yuri pasaran de forma tan rápida. Es decir, hacía apenas unos instantes los dos chicos habían estado comiendo mientras mantenían una conversación tranquila acerca de sus vidas y sus gustos dándose cuenta de lo fácil que era hablar el uno con el otro y ahora estaban ahí, caminando hombro a hombro, riendo simplemente porque podían hacerlo mientras sus pasos los dirigían rumbo a la pequeña casa de Victor donde el pintor tenía algunos cuadros que deseaba mostrar a Yuri para que el joven japonés pudiera elegir uno como regalo para él.

-Trabajas muy duro ¿no es así?- dijo Victor sin poder evitar sentirse admirado por todas las cosas que Yuri hacía de forma habitual-. La escuela, tus practicas con la maestra Minako, tu trabajo en el bar, el refugio de animales… ¿eres humano, Yuri?

-Supongo que sí soy humano, a veces también duermo tres horas- dijo el chico de los ojos marrones inundando la tarde con su risa después-. Sé que mi vida es una locura pero me gusta ¿crees que suena un tanto maniático?

-Para nada…- dijo Victor con ganas de pedirle a Yuri que volviera a reír de nuevo-. Han existido veces para mí en las que he pasado días sin comer y dormir mientras pinto un cuadro…

-Tú me entiendes entonces- dijo Yuri como si aquel hecho fuera un milagro inesperado-. Tú sabes lo que es sentirte apasionado por algo ¿no es así? Sé que mi trabajo no es tan visible ni tan importante como el tuyo, mucha gente me lo ha dicho ¿sabes? Todos me dicen que lo que quiero hacer no es tan primordial, la gente dice que los habitantes de mi refugio son solo animales… solo animales ¿puedes creerlo? He conocido perros con más sentido común y amor dentro de ellos de lo que otros humanos podrán tener alguna vez…

-Lo que importa es que es un trabajo valioso para ti, Yuri- dijo Victor sintiendo ganas de matar a todo aquel que se hubiera burlado de aquella forma del sueño de Yuri.

-Sé que un refugio de animales no cambiará el mundo pero ¿sabes a cuantos perros les he regalado un mundo mejor?- dijo Yuri sin sentir vergüenza de la convicción que había dentro de él-. Al final del día ellos son todo lo que me importa, si trabajo duro para mantener a flote el refugio y convertirme en un médico de verdad es por ellos, ellos le dan sentido a mi sueño y… lo siento Victor, no sé por qué estoy diciéndote todo esto…

-Me gusta escucharte hablar de tus sueños- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules quien estaba seguro de que podría pasarse la vida entera escuchando cualquiera de las cosas que aquel hermoso chico quisiera decirle-. Creo que nadie debe disculparse por hablar de sus sueños. Además, Yuri, me gustaría ayudarte con eso…

-No, no tienes por qué hacerlo- dijo el chico de los ojos marrones con una sonrisa cálida-. Es mi sueño y yo debo luchar por él, no debo molestar a nadie para conseguirlo…

-No estás molestando a nadie- dijo Victor con calma-. Además, quisiera hablar de negocios con usted, señor Katsuki…

-¿Negocios?- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí ¿Recuerdas el cuadro que voy a regalarte?

-Victor, no puedo aceptarlo- dijo Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas-. Phichit me dijo que tus cuadros están valuados en miles de dólares y algo así no se puede recibir de forma sencilla ¿sabes?

-Así que Phichit te dio información valiosa acerca de mí- dijo Victor riendo alegremente olvidándose por un momento de los negocios-. Ese chico me cae bien ¿sabes?

-Él creyó que me ayudaría a sentirme menos nervioso si sabía cosas de ti antes de volver a hablar contigo…

-¿Estabas sintiéndote nervioso?- dijo Victor sintiendo que su corazón se emocionaba como imbécil al saber aquel dato.

-Bueno, jamás había tenido una cita con alguien como tú y… es decir… no es que esto sea una cita ¿o sí?- preguntó Yuri con los ojos llenos de vergüenza por lo patéticas que habían sonado sus palabras.

-Claro que es una cita- dijo Victor haciendo que las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaran de verdad-. Es nuestra primera cita al menos que tú no quieras que lo sea…

-Sí quiero- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero en realidad no se arrepentía de haber dicho eso en voz alta-. Así que… ¿tendremos una segunda?

-Y una tercera y una cuarta- dijo Victor sintiéndose tan idiotamente feliz que se hubiera puesto a bailar en medio del camino que conducía a su casa de haber podido.

-Victor…- dijo Yuri con dulzura y el hombre de los ojos azules sintió que su espíritu se elevaba por los aires al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de aquella forma.

-¿Qué pasa, Yuri?- preguntó el hombre de los ojos azules deteniéndose simplemente para que su mirada y la de Yuri se quedaran fijas la una en la otra.

-¿Por qué alguien como tú querría tener más de una cita con alguien como yo?- dijo el muchacho de los ojos marrones sin poder evitarlo-. Es decir, seguramente en Rusia las personas mueren por salir contigo y yo… bueno…

-No tienes la menor idea acerca de lo maravilloso que eres ¿verdad?- dijo Victor con una sonrisa sincera que detuvo los latidos del corazón de Yuri-. Por eso quiero mostrarte mis cuadros, tienes que darte cuenta de lo perfecto y hermoso que eres Yuri Katsuki…

El muchacho de los ojos marrones sintió calor en sus mejillas al recibir aquellos juicios demoledoramente honestos por parte del pintor aquel quien sin duda alguna era un experto en cosas bellas y algo en sus ojos azules le hacía saber a Yuri que Victor no estaba mintiéndole o diciéndole las cosas por decir solamente: en realidad Victor pensaba eso de él, Yuri no podía ser sino algo bello en aquellas pupilas azules.

Sin agregar más a lo ya dicho, Victor siguió caminando hasta una casa pequeña de un piso que estaba rodeada por un jardín japonés tradicional en el que sobresalían una fuente de roca y varias flores de verano que le daba un toque pintoresco y tranquilo a la morada temporal de aquel pintor cuya inspiración seguía sonriendo de forma nerviosa al lado suyo.

Después de llegar a la puerta de entrada de la casa, Victor invitó a Yuri a entrar a su hogar y el chico Katsuki no se sorprendió para nada de descubrir que la morada de aquel pintor era un espacio luminoso y algo caótico en el que se mezclaban lienzos a medio preparar, pinturas, caballetes y miles de bocetos regados por el suelo que de algún extraño modo le daban un aire acogedor al lugar aquel.

Sin que Victor tuviera que indicárselo, el joven Katsuki comenzó a caminar hacia lo que sin duda alguna era la habitación más espaciosa de aquella casa, la cual se encontraba llena de lienzos en los que la imagen de un muchacho de cabellos negros se repetía más de una docena de veces y las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaron de forma completa al darse cuenta de que aquel chico cuya figura estaba plasmada en los lienzos era él.

Aquellos cuadros eran la representación perfecta de la mirada de Victor quien parecía plasmarlo sobre la superficie blanca del lienzo como un ser de otro mundo, un ser hermoso y perfecto que sin duda alguna estaba contando una historia, la historia de un encuentro y el corazón de Yuri se estremeció de placer y de miedo al darse cuenta de que Victor estaba contándole cuadro a cuadro acerca de cómo ese encuentro lo había afectado a él.

-Antes de empezar mi viaje por el mundo, terminé por hacer una apuesta idiota con algunos otros artistas con los que suelo reunirme para tomar una copa y ya sabes, reírnos del mundo y de nosotros mismos…- dijo Victor con voz suave, mientras los ojos de Yuri seguían perdidos en los cuadros a medio empezar que eran solo un primer esbozo de la colección del pintor ruso cuyo tema principal era el amor.

-¿Qué apuesta?- dijo Yuri sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación.

-Ellos me dijeron que debía mostrar en mis cuadros la idea que tengo acerca del amor- dijo Victor haciendo que los ojos marrones más hermosos de la galaxia le dedicaran una mirada llena de mil emociones distintas.

-¿El amor?- dijo Yuri casi sin aliento.

-Jamás he sido capaz de plasmar emociones en mis cuadros, es decir, no digo que no haya pintado con el corazón antes porque también mis paisajes de San Petersburgo cuentan la historia de mi vida ahí pero… darle una forma al amor… ¿crees que eso sea posible? Si soy sincero, aun ahora sigo creyendo que eso no es posible pero cuando te miré por primera vez sentí que el amor sí podía elegir qué forma tomar para cada uno de nosotros. Así que cuando miré tus ojos, cuando te vi llevando bebidas de una mesa a otra, en ese justo instante entendí que el amor estaba eligiéndote a ti para darme una respuesta…

-¿Yo?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que su corazón latía con más y más fuerza a cada instante.

-No debes asustarte, sé que lo que digo suena raro y Chris va a regañarme por decir estas cosas en nuestra primera cita pero Yuri… el tema de mi colección es el amor y el amor se insinúa en ti, lo veo en tu sonrisa, lo veo en todo lo que eres y haces y por eso… desde el primer día en el que te vi no he podido dejar de pintarte una y otra vez. Sí, parezco un demente ¿no es así?

-No lo eres…- dijo Yuri preguntándose si él de verdad tenía la capacidad de tomar la forma del amor para alguien más-. Pero no entiendo por qué ves todo eso en mí, es decir… jamás había sido la insinuación de un amor en los ojos de nadie…

-Y doy gracias por eso- dijo Victor sonriendo con sinceridad-. Lo que quiero decir, Yuri, es que te pinto de este modo porque esto es lo que me haces sentir, me haces sentir un artista de nuevo y aprovechándome un poco de esta situación me gustaría pedirte que no te molestes conmigo por convertirte en el tema de mi colección sin preguntar primero y por estar diciendo estas cosas absurdas. No quiero asustarte, sí, estoy loco de remate pero cuando digo amor pienso en ti y… bueno…

-Este es mi favorito…-dijo Yuri sin saber cómo responder al discurso de Victor, así que el joven señaló un cuadro donde una réplica de su ser estaba de pie en medio de un paisaje lleno de lirios y luz de sol descendiendo por los pétalos de las flores y la piel de tinta del chico que sin embargo, parecía real gracias al talento de las manos del artista que le conferían vida propia a sus trazos.

-Lo pinté ayer después de que atendieras a Maccachin- dijo Victor con una sonrisa feliz-. Fue ayer también cuando me enteré de tu nombre…

-Por eso pintaste un campo de lirios…- dijo Yuri sintiéndose un poco avergonzado-. Nadie había hecho esto por mí jamás ¿sabes?

-Quizá nadie te ha mirado antes como te miro yo…

-Quizá no…- dijo Yuri tratando de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón-. Gracias, Victor.

-Soy yo quien debe agradecerte- dijo Victor con calma-. Primero me salvaste de la nada porque te puedo jurar que esta colección no existía sino hasta que te vi y luego salvaste a Maccachin. Eres mi ángel salvador, Yuri…

El muchacho de los ojos marrones se quedó en silencio ante aquella declaración que era completamente sincera. Yuri podía ver aquella verdad destellando en los ojos azules de Victor que sin palabras, eran capaces de estremecerlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Yuri jamás había sido bueno para expresar lo que pensaba pero en aquel instante sintió la necesidad de decir algo porque Victor estaba hablando con el corazón y él sentía que debía hacer lo mismo.

-La verdad es que solo soy yo, Yuri Katsuki- dijo el joven de los ojos marrones-. Pero si eso es suficiente para ti, si eso te ayuda a lograr un sueño, bueno… me alegra ser un ángel en tus ojos, Victor.

El pintor ruso suspiró con ganas de elevarse por los aires. Victor sentía también unas ganas terribles de besar la sonrisa tímida en los labios de Yuri pero decidió que por un día ya había hecho y dicho demasiadas tonterías y quizá Chris tenía razón: no valía la pena apresurar nada, no cuando Yuri estaba cerca de él y lo miraba de aquel modo, de ese modo en el que le hacía pensar que todo era posible y quizá dentro del corazón de Yuri estaba también el mismo sueño que latía en el suyo: el sueño de seguir conociéndose y de encontrar en el otro la oportunidad de darle forma a un amor para dos.

-Bueno ¿entonces este es tu cuadro favorito?- dijo Victor tratando de relajar la atmosfera después de la intensidad de aquella breve platica.

-Sí, pero no puedo quedármelo…- dijo Yuri de forma rápida.

-Entonces lo subastaremos- dijo Victor haciendo que Yuri lo mirara con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. Haré que Chris lo venda como un adelanto de mi colección y de ese modo aumentaremos su valor. Las personas ofrecerán sumas elevadas de dinero y cuando lo vendamos al mejor postor, invertiremos los recursos en tu refugio y…

-No Victor, no puedes hacer eso…- dijo Yuri realmente asustado.

-Claro que puedo, ese es mi trabajo- dijo Victor guiñándole un ojo al chico de los ojos marrones-. Déjame hacer realidad tu sueño Yuri, déjame ayudarte a hacer este sueño real para ti del mismo modo en el que tú me estás ayudando a cumplir los míos…

Yuri se quedó sin palabras ante aquella declaración y antes de que pudiera decir algo más para impedirlo, Victor tomó su teléfono para llamarle a Chris y pedirle que pusiera en marcha la noticia de la venta de cuadro aquel que Yuri había elegido. Y mientras Victor hablaba rápidamente Yuri pensó que su vida había cambiado por completo en un solo día y el chico también se dio cuenta de que si esos cambios incluían a Victor Nikiforov, él estaría dispuesto a dejar que el universo entero siguiera alterándose alrededor de él cuantas veces fuera necesario hasta lograr llegar a una dimensión donde Victor y sus ojos azules pudieran quedarse por siempre a su lado cumpliendo mi sueños distintos o un sueño eterno hecho solo para dos…


	5. ¿Quién podrá sobrevivir a tu encanto?

**Capítulo 5 ¿Quién podrá sobrevivir a tu encanto?**

Victor sonrió cuando en sus ojos azules se reflejó la enorme cantidad de dinero en la que el cuadro de los lirios había logrado venderse y fue en ese preciso instante cuando el pintor ruso tuvo la certeza de que su nueva colección tendría un éxito demoledor sin precedentes.

Desde el momento en el que su agente había lanzado al mundo del arte la noticia de que Victor Nikiforov estaba listo para dar un adelanto de su nueva colección que llevaba por título "Amor", los fans del ruso habían estallado en aclamaciones y expresiones sinceras de apoyo y emoción que le daban muestra al artista de que aquella vez incluso los críticos detractores de su trabajo tenían que admitir que lo que había en los trazos de Victor era una mirada directa al sentimiento que titulaba la obra.

Porque para quienes habían contemplado ya la imagen de aquel muchacho que le sonreía de forma dulce al horizonte en medio de un campo de lirios bañados por la luz dorada del atardecer, era evidente que en aquella imagen se escondía el amor. Nadie conocía al misterioso modelo del cuadro, nadie lo había mirado jamás pero cuando los ojos de todo el mundo se posaban en aquellos labios curvados en una sonrisa apacible y los ojos marrones brillando con el sol de la tarde, era amor lo que había en el corazón, el amor estaba ahí escondido en cada detalle del cuadro.

De hecho, las primeras críticas hechas a la obra de Victor eran poemas enteros dedicados a la belleza pura del joven del cuadro. Algunos decían que alguien así era obra de la mente del artista solamente y otros decían que quizá aquel era el amante secreto de Victor Nikiforov pero como ni Chris ni él habían hecho una declaración al respecto, las suposiciones y la magia del cuadro que Victor simplemente había titulado _"Yuri",_ seguía creciendo del mismo modo en el que lo había hecho aquella astronómica suma de dinero en la que finalmente se había vendido el cuadro.

Era evidente que nadie podía resistirse al encanto de Yuri, nadie que contemplara aquel cuadro por más de dos segundos podía apartar la mirada de él del mismo modo en el que Victor no podía dejar de mirar al chico real cuando éste sonreía o inundaba la tarde con el sonido celestial de su risa. Y aunque era evidente que el mundo entero estaba enamorado del chico de su cuadro, Victor estaba feliz de ser él el único hombre del planeta que podía presumir de haber estado al lado de Yuri por varios días.

Y la sonrisa del hombre de los ojos azules se debía más que nada a la felicidad que habría en los ojos del modelo del cuadro cuando éste supiera que, con aquella suma enorme de recursos, el chico no tendría que volver a preocuparse en un largo tiempo por el futuro de su refugio para animales porque Victor estaba seguro de que Yuri invertiría aquel dinero de forma inteligente. Quizá el sueño de Yuri se haría aún más grande, y eso era todo cuanto importaba a Victor: él quería que Yuri fuera feliz, él solo quería ser una pequeña parte de toda aquella felicidad que hacía que los ojos marrones del joven Katsuki brillaran.

Victor suspiró como un colegial enamorado y cuando esa palabra se formó en su mente el hombre rio encantado al saber que no le importaba ni siquiera un poco el hecho de aceptar que sí, que estaba total y completamente enamorado de Yuri Katsuki y que había bastado apenas un mes para que eso sucediera.

Porque sí, los días habían seguido su ritmo sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos y en todos ellos, Victor había estado cerca del joven aquel que a pesar de tener una rutina pesada y llena de actividades siempre encontraba un momento para dedicarlo a él.

Durante todas esas semanas, Yuri y él habían tenido un sinfín de citas extrañas que podían suceder en cualquier instante. Yuri lo había invitado ya a conocer su refugio para animales que por el momento no era más que un vasto lugar donde los perros convivían a sus anchas pero al que sin duda le faltaba equipamiento y la construcción de instalaciones para poner en marcha el pequeño hospital que Yuri quería crear también.

Victor había disfrutado aquel paseo por el refugio en ciernes pues Yuri no había dejado de hablar en ningún instante indicándole a Victor el lugar donde construiría los compartimientos para que los animales durmieran bajo un techo o el lugar de la bodega que Yuri siempre mantendría llena de alimento y medicinas; Yuri también quería acondicionar una alberca donde pudiera darle a los animales más lastimados la terapia física que necesitaban para recuperarse y también una sala de juegos donde las futuras familias de los perros podrían pasar un buen momento al lado de sus futuras mascotas.

Yuri había hablado de su refugio con la luz de mil estrellas en sus ojos y Victor se sintió afortunado de ser parte de ese sueño, Victor de hecho sintió que aquel sueño que quemaba en el corazón de Yuri era lo que lo convertía en un ser hermoso porque era evidente que el corazón del joven estaba completamente dedicado a los animales. Yuri no hacía lo que hacía por él o para que la gente lo alabara. Bastaba ver al veterinario mientras jugaba con todos los animales del refugio para que uno pudiera darse cuenta de que Yuri se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a aquellos animales porque los amaba y Victor sintió un poco de envidia y se preguntó si alguna vez Yuri podría ver en él un poco de todo el amor que Victor veía en los ojos del muchacho de los ojos marrones.

Victor suspiro y mirando su reloj, el hombre se dio cuenta de que quizá el turno de Yuri en el bar había terminado y que esa tarde el chico de los ojos marrones estaría en el refugio de animales cuidando a uno de los cachorros de Akai que se había lastimado la semana anterior cuando su madre se había sentado encima de él por accidente.

Yuri le había contado la noche anterior que estaba preocupado por la salud del pequeño quien no había querido comer de forma regular y que por ello mismo el futuro doctor quería atenderlo la noche entera. La tristeza en los ojos de Yuri había dolido en el corazón de Victor quien se había atrevido a prometerle al joven veterinario que todo estaría bien cosa que Yuri le agradeció con una sonrisa feliz que se clavó de nuevo en el corazón de Victor Nikiforov quien no tenía miedo ya de declararse completamente enamorado de Yuri Katsuki y de todo lo que él hacía o decía.

Sí, Chris no paraba de decirle que su tiempo en Japón no sería eterno pero a Victor eso no le importaba de verdad. Él estaba decidido a construir una nueva vida cerca de Yuri así que no veía por qué su agente hacia tanto alboroto al respecto de aquel detalle. Él solo sabía que quería seguir cerca de Yuri, incluso el joven le había permitido pintarlo cuantas veces fuera necesario para terminar su colección con la sola condición de que lo hiciera sin que Yuri fuera consciente de ello y aquella timidez terminó por encantar a Victor de forma inevitable.

Eso era, Yuri lo encantaba, lo hechizaba. Victor no se sentía capaz de escapar de todo lo que Yuri podía provocarle con un gesto, con una sonrisa, con una palabra, con una sola mirada de sus ojos marrones. Decir que estaba enamorado quizá era poco pero como esa era la única palabra del lenguaje humano que alcanzaba para describir lo que sentía, Victor se veía en la necesidad de usarla.

Estaba enamorado, eso era un hecho y su corazón estaba exigiéndole que dejara de sonreír como imbécil y se pusiera en marcha para encontrarse con Yuri, pues Victor ardía en deseos de encontrarse con el joven para hacerlo sonreír con la noticia de que su cuadro estaba ya vendido y de que Yuri podía hacer uso de los recursos como mejor le pareciera en cualquier momento.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Victor caminó hacia su habitación para tomar un ligero suéter del armario pues el clima en Hasetsu había comenzado a refrescar un poco y el hombre tomó también la correa de Maccachin quien para ese entonces se había recuperado por completo de la cirugía y quien parecía estar tan enamorado de su veterinario como Victor lo estaba. Y es que Victor siempre sentía su corazón un poco más cálido cuando Maccachin corría hacia Yuri para derribarlo en el suelo y lamer sus mejillas con todo el amor que solamente un perro pone en ese gesto.

-Maccachin, vamos con Yuri- dijo Victor haciendo que el enorme caniche se pusiera de pie de forma inmediata ante la perspectiva de una paseo-. Estoy seguro de que te ha extrañado ¿no crees? ¿Crees que nos deje abrazarlo una vez más? Tú no tienes problema con eso pero ¿Qué opinas de las posibilidades de papá? ¿Crees que Yuri querrá ser oficialmente tu segundo padre el día de hoy? Maccachin Nikiforov-Katsuki ¿Suena bien, no crees?

Maccachin ladró con alegría como si estuviera respondiéndole a Victor que su nuevo nombre le gustaba de verdad y el ruso rio al darse cuenta de lo loco que debía estar sonando para los oídos ajenos pero la opinión del mundo no era lo que le importaba en aquel instante, así que sin demorar ni un segundo más, el ruso ató la correa al collar del perro y después los dos salieron a la calle con rumbo a la casa de Yuri donde estaban también los cimientos del refugio de los sueños de Yuri que en pocos días dejaría de ser solo un sueño.

Animado por esa perspectiva, los pasos del ruso se llenaron de velocidad y a no le sorprendió el hecho de que a mitad del camino Victor sintiera la necesidad de ponerse a silbar de felicidad porque estaba feliz, la sola posibilidad de hacer a Yuri feliz era lo que lo tenía en aquel estado de dicha absoluta donde parecía estar flotando en medio de la nada.

Sonriendo de forma más amplia cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la entrada del refugio para animales, Victor se apresuró a entrar abriendo la reja del modo en el que Yuri le había enseñado a hacerlo para que el ruso no tuviera que esperar a que alguien más le abriera. Al hacer aquello, Victor no puedo evitar sentir que Yuri confiaba en él y se dijo que de ahora en adelante el joven Katsuki tendría los recursos suficientes para poder montar un sistema de seguridad decente para su refugio.

Al pensar en Yuri, el corazón de Victor se puso a cantar una canción de amor dulce y delicada y los ladridos de Maccachin alertaron al pintor de que el objeto del amor de los dos estaba cerca, así que sin esperar más, Victor soltó la correa de su fiel amigo quien en seguida le enseñó el camino que debía seguir: Yuri estaba sentado sobre uno de los primeros escalones del camino que conducía del patio hacia la entrada de una pequeña construcción tradicional donde las habitaciones de los hermanos Katsuki se encontraban.

Al verlo ahí sentado, los pies de Victor se apresuraron a alcanzar el sitio desde el cual Yuri acariciaba las orejas de Maccachin y lo saludaba a él con un ademán de bienvenida que sin embargo, no borraba la tristeza que había en los ojos marrones más hermosos del universo y aquella emoción negativa en la mirada del muchacho hizo que los pies del ruso se movieran con más rapidez hasta que finalmente llegaron al lado de Yuri quien sostenía a uno de los pequeños cachorros de Akai entre sus manos mientras Maccachin se sentaba a sus pies.

-No esperaba que vinieran a visitarme hoy- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa dulce que a pesar de hacer que el corazón de Victor latiera con fuerza, no disminuyó la preocupación del hombre de los ojos azules.

-Recordé que tendrías la tarde libre del bar, por eso vine. Tengo una buena noticia para ti pero…- dijo Victor de forma cuidadosa- ¿Has tenido un día pesado, Yuri?

-Un poco…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa cansada y Victor notó que los ojos del joven estaban irritados y densas ojeras coloreaban de negro su piel-. Tuve un examen teórico infernal de cirugía equina en la mañana y después hubo mucho movimiento en Yutopia: una horda furiosa de turistas americanos. Estoy un poco cansado, es eso, y además está Vicchan…

-¿Quién?- dijo Victor haciendo que las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaran un poco pero el chico sonreía de forma adorable.

-Vicchan, él es Vicchan uno de los cachorros de Akai- dijo el joven tratando de contener la vergüenza en su interior-. Phichit lo nombró así, dijo que cuando el cachorro me veía ponía la misma cara que tú al verme así que lo llamó Victor. Debes disculparlo, Phichit es un tonto, traté de impedírselo pero dijo que tú te sentirías halagado por esto y… bueno Victor, aunque traté de evitarlo creo que ya es un poco tarde, todo el mundo lo llama Vicchan ahora. No te enojes conmigo ¿quieres?

-En realidad es un nombre adorable- dijo Victor sintiéndose de hecho halagado de que aquel pequeño cachorro llevara su nombre- ¿Cómo está el pequeño Vicchan?

-Un poco mal…- dijo Yuri y la tristeza regresó a sus ojos marrones-. Mamá Akai de verdad lo lastimó, sigue sin querer comer y me temo que no sobrevivirá a esta noche. Debo cuidarlo, quizá si sigo insistiendo coma más tarde pero…

-¿Qué sucede, Yuri?- dijo Victor dándose cuenta de que el joven de los ojos marrones estaba a punto de llorar de verdad.

-Estoy de verdad cansado- dijo el joven con aire avergonzado, como si él no tuviera derecho de sentirse agotado y de decirlo en voz alta-. No sé si pueda cuidarlo como se debe. Antes de que llegaras me quedé dormido por completo y sé que lo descuidé y no quiero molestar a la maestra Minako o a Phichit, él también tiene exámenes mañana. Vicchan es mi responsabilidad, lo sé y si no lo salvo… no me lo perdonaré, de verdad no me lo perdonaré pero es mi culpa por ser tan débil y ¿Por qué necesito dormir de todos modos?

-Necesitas dormir porque si no lo haces no podrás cuidarlo como se debe- dijo Victor poniendo una de sus manos sobre las de Yuri-. Si estás cansado debes dormir una hora o dos, yo estaré aquí, yo cuidaré a Vicchan si me dices que debo hacer…

-¡Pero ya no quiero seguir molestándote!- dijo Yuri y las primeras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos dándole idea a Victor de lo profundamente cansado que el joven estaba en realidad-. Todos estos días me he sentido avergonzado porque ni siquiera puedo tener una cita decente contigo, todo lo que hago es hacer que pierdas tu tiempo viéndome trabajar y sé que es injusto, de vedad es injusto. Lo siento Victor, todo es un desastre…

-No lo es…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules apurándose a limpiar las lágrimas de Yuri mientras Maccachin se acercaba al muchacho de los ojos marrones para poner su rostro peludo sobre las rodillas del chico quien no podía contener el llanto.

-Sí lo es…- dijo el joven con una voz rota que le partió el corazón a Victor-. Jamás soy suficiente ¿no lo notas? Soy un estudiante horrible, sé que me irá mal en el examen de la mañana pero es que estaba tan cansado, no estudié como debía y solo podía pensar en Vicchan. Sé que acabo de arruinar mis notas, sé que la maestra Minako se sentirá decepcionada de mí. Yo quería obtener una beca para estudiar una especialidad en cirugía canina en el hospital veterinario de Tokio pero no podré, lo he arruinado todo y esa beca era toda mi esperanza para poder tener más recursos para seguir sosteniendo este lugar y creo que lo he perdido todo de verdad… y ahora Vicchan, no podré salvarlo, no podré hacerlo y tú debes estar también avergonzado de mí por verme en este estado ¿verdad? Soy patético Victor, de verdad lo soy y sé que debería dejarte en paz. Sé que cualquier otro chico podría hacerte feliz y no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo porque sé que te hago perder el tiempo y no quiero eso, no quiero eso aunque tampoco quiero que te vayas de mi lado. Sé que es egoísta pero tú me gustas mucho y en medio de este desastre eres tú quien me hace feliz, de verdad me haces feliz y cada vez que vuelves a mí aunque no tienes que hacerlo siento que te quiero y que te he querido toda mi vida y no solo un mes y…

Las palabras de Yuri se perdieron en medio del silencio en el justo instante en el que el muchacho de los ojos marrones sintió la calidez de los labios de Victor encima de los suyos. Aquel era un beso suave, tan suave que las lágrimas de Yuri parecieron detenerse de golpe al sentir aquella caricia que más que emocionarlo estaba calmándolo hasta el punto de hacer que todas las palabras que había pronunciado antes se le olvidaran de verdad.

Por otro lado, Victor tomó el rostro de Yuri entre sus manos, besando al otro chico con calma, como si con ese beso quisiera hacerle entender al joven que no era un desastre, que no había posibilidad alguna de que él pudiera ser sino algo hermoso y perfecto, porque Victor lo veía de ese modo y quería que Yuri lo supiera también.

Porque Yuri le había dicho que lo quería, porque Yuri le había dicho que le gustaba mucho y Victor quería que con ese beso Yuri se diera cuenta de que su corazón sentía lo mismo y que ese sentimiento era solo el inicio de algo más profundo. Y los labios de Yuri se fundían con los suyos de forma lenta, el muchacho había dejado de llorar en medio del beso y Victor no apartó sus labios de los de Yuri hasta que necesitó oxigeno pero aun así no soltó el hermoso rostro de Yuri que era todo mejillas sonrojadas y rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, rastros que Victor besó también haciendo que el joven Katsuki cerrara los ojos y soltara un suspiro feliz al sentir los labios de Victor sobre su piel.

-Mi Yuri no es un desastre ¿Cómo podrías serlo?- dijo Victor mirando los ojos marrones del muchacho quien lo escuchaba en silencio-. Es normal que estés cansado, es temporada de exámenes y haces más cosas de las que deberías para ser un estudiante en su último año ¿No lo crees? Sí, ya sé que es necesario que lo hagas pero no tienes por qué sentir que pedir ayuda te convierte en una carga, no lo eres, no lo eres mi Yuri…

-Victor…- dijo el joven Katsuki en un susurro tímido que erizó la piel del ruso- ¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué te besé?- dijo el ruso sintiendo calor en las mejillas también-. Porque eso había deseado hacer desde que te vi, no puedes culparme por eso, eres completamente encantador. Pero además de eso te besé porque también me gustas mucho Yuri, de verdad creo que estoy completa e incondicionalmente enamorado de ti, no puedo evitarlo, nadie puede sobrevivir a tu encanto…

-Solo tú me miras así- dijo Yuri tratando de calmar a Vicchan quien había comenzado a quejarse un poco en sueños-. Victor… ¿De verdad estás enamorado de mí aunque sea un desastre? Porque eso soy y estoy avergonzado de serlo…

-Eres un desastre hermoso entonces- dijo Victor sonriendo con paciencia, sabiendo que a Yuri le costaba mucho trabajo verse del modo en el que todo el mundo lo veía-. Mira, todo lo que paso hoy tiene remedio ¿No lo crees? Así que no me importa lo que diga usted doctor, vamos a solucionar todo ahora y vamos a empezar por su descanso. Usted va a dormir un poco después de que me diga qué es lo que debo hacer para cuidar de Vicchan. Yo me quedaré aquí contigo ¿entiendes? Los cuidaré a los dos y si Vicchan necesita ayuda de verdad, te despertaré pero mi Yuri, debes descansar un poco…

-Odio tener que dormir- dio Yuri sonando como un niño travieso que odia la idea de ir a la cama- ¿Estás seguro de que no te molesta hacer eso por mí?

-Iría al fin el mundo por ti, lo digo en serio- dijo Victor con una honestidad demoledora que hizo que Yuri se sonrojar de nuevo- un par de horas de guardia no van a matarme ¿sabes? Y en cuanto al examen… ¿no hay una prueba de recuperación o algo así?

-Puedo tomar el examen global al final del ciclo- dijo Yuri empezando a ver el panorama ante él con más calma-. Pero si el parcial fue difícil, el examen global será brutal…

-Tienes toda la capacidad de pasarlo, Yuri- dijo Victor con absoluta confianza-. Te ayudaré a estudiar, probablemente solo querré distraerte con más besos pero cuando llegue el tiempo de estudiar en serio, lo haremos… además, estoy seguro de que la maestra Minako puede ayudarte a resolver todas las dudas que tengas. Quizá también pueda tomar tus turnos en el bar, jamás he sido mesero pero podría aprender ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que tu hermana mayor esté dispuesta a darme un curso intensivo de capacitación? Podría empezar mañana mismo ¿sabes? De ese modo podrías centrarte en tus estudios y no estarías tan cansado todo el tiempo. Sí, eso haremos, hablaré con tu hermana mañana mismo, de cualquier modo tengo que decirle que eres mi novio ahora y…

Las palabras de Victor se silenciaron de pronto cuando esta vez, los labios de Yuri se posaron sobre los suyos haciendo que el ruso se sintiera el hombre más afortunado del universo y sus alrededores. El beso de Yuri era suave y cálido, lleno de agradecimiento y de un sentimiento sin nombre que sin embargo le hacía pensar a Victor que en vez de los labios de Yuri, él estaba besando el alma misma del muchacho quien se alejó de él varios minutos después con las mejillas sonrojadas pero la mirada vacía de pesar y Victor se sintió feliz de haber devuelto el brillo a esos ojos que lo miraban con sincera adoración.

-Gracias, Victor…- dijo el joven de los ojos marrones con absoluta sinceridad, sintiendo que su fuerza regresaba a él de forma completa-. No tienes que hacer eso, de verdad. Tan solo quédate conmigo hoy y estaré bien, te lo juro. Solo necesito descansar un par de horas y volveré a ser yo. Gracias por tener más fe en mí que yo en que podré lograrlo…

-Puedes lograr lo que sea, Yuri…- dijo Victor con adoración-. Me has conquistado a mí y has conquistado al mundo entero también, alguien como tú puede tener al mundo entero a sus pies con un sencillo ademán…

-¿Al mundo entero?- preguntó Yuri algo confundido.

-El cuadro que Chris subastó, el cuadro que lleva tu nombre es el cuadro mejor pagado de mi carrera ¿puedes creerlo?- dijo Victor sonriendo divertido al ver el gesto de total perplejidad del chico hermoso delante de él-. La persona que lo compró quiere que los demás cuadros de la serie le sean ofrecidos de forma inmediata después de la gala de exhibición que haremos el año que viene y ha prometido pagar una fortuna por ellos. Los críticos de arte no dejan de decir que parte del encanto de la colección tiene todo que ver con el modelo y bueno, de verdad estoy de acuerdo con ellos…

-¿El cuadro más caro?- dijo Yuri realmente sorprendido-. Eso quiere decir que…

-Que tampoco debes preocuparte por el futuro de tu sueño, mi Yuri- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules enseñándole al chico frente a él la enorme cifra de dinero que habían pagado por el primer cuadro de la colección-. Creo que esto es más que suficiente para empezar a construir todo lo que has deseado mañana mismo ¿cierto?

-¿De verdad?- dijo el joven y nuevas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas-. Victor… ¿es de verdad?

-Claro que lo es…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con el corazón conmovido de felicidad-. No tienes que renunciar a ninguno de tus sueños mientras yo esté a tu lado ¿entiendes? Te ayudaré a cumplirlos todos, te ayudaré y siempre te recordaré que puedes llegar tan lejos como tú quieras.

-Lo haré… - dijo Yuri con la mirada llena de convicción-. No voy a defraudarte…

-No te defraudarás a ti mismo, ya lo verás…- dijo Victor y acto seguido besó los labios de Yuri una vez más limpiando las lágrimas del chico con suavidad con sus dedos-. Y ahora doctor, debe explicarme cuáles son mis deberes de enfermero y después irá a dormir ¿entendido?

-Solo un par de horas…- dijo Yuri sin poder evitar sentirse completamente aliviado-. Ven conmigo, te mostrare como debes alimentar a Vicchan, quizá tengas que hacer que tome un poco más de suero. Quizá logremos salvarlo Victor, tenemos que salvarlo…

Victor asintió y antes de levantarse, el hombre de los ojos azules besó los labios de Yuri con suavidad maravillándose una vez más del milagro que suponía tener la posibilidad de hacer aquello sabiendo que Yuri también se sentía feliz al recibir un beso suyo. Y es que a veces en un solo beso cabía el inicio de una historia larga y hermosa, una historia que Victor deseaba fuera un relato de amor para el cual no hubiera jamás un final…


	6. Rastros de sol

**Capítulo 6. Rastros de sol…**

Victor sentía que era el hombre más afortunado del universo en aquel justo instante.

Los dedos del ruso estaban enredados en el cabello negro de Yuri quien dormía profundamente al lado suyo. Un suspiro profundo escapó de sus labios mientras el hombre pensaba que aquella noche no le sería posible dormirse, no cuando el magno espectáculo de un ángel durmiendo sucedía justamente frente a sus ojos.

Victor sonrió y suspiró de nuevo porque así era él, un idiota consumado que sentía que estaba enamorado hasta la última de sus células del joven veterinario quien por fin descansaba ajeno al mundo y la preocupación de un día agotador. Los dos estaban tendidos sobre la cama del pelinegro a la que Victor lo había llevado entre sus brazos después de que Yuri se quedara dormido en uno de los sillones del improvisado consultorio médico que el chico había instalado en la sala más grande de su casa.

Ahí, Victor había estado cuidando del pequeño cachorro quien había comido un poco después de que Yuri le indicara como alimentarlo y aquello había bastado para hacer que los labios del futuro medico sonrieran con más luz. Después de que Victor besara una vez más aquella sonrisa, Yuri se había dejado caer sobre el sillón y se había quedado dormido en lo que al ruso le parecieron segundos solamente. Pero es que Yuri estaba cansado, mortalmente cansado y Victor se prometió que a la mañana siguiente iría a solicitar seriamente el puesto como mesero en Yutopia para cubrir los turnos de Yuri.

Evidentemente Mari no tendría que pagarle, Victor se sentía responsable ya por su futura familia y sobre todo por el hermoso veterinario que tenía que concentrarse en terminar sus estudios en la escuela de medicina veterinaria y no de algo tan mundano como el servicio a los turistas molestos que siempre terminaban mirando de forma embelesada al ángel aquel que podía verse encantador usando su delantal negro mientras llevaba bebidas de aquí a allá.

Victor había estado sonriendo al pensar en aquello cuando el ruido de pasos entrando a la casa de Yuri lo sobresaltó un poco, él no había imaginado que alguien más pudiera llegar a ese lugar y la verdad se sorprendió un poco cuando la imagen de una mujer alta y delgada que tenía los mismos ojos marrones que Yuri tenía, se reflejó en sus ojos.

La mujer lucía un conjunto de ropa deportiva que la hacía parecer sumamente joven aunque era más que evidente que se trataba de Mari Katsuki, la hermana mayor de Yuri. Los ojos de Victor se quedaron quietos sobre ella mientras Mari parecía evaluarlo en silencio sin estar muy segura de cómo reaccionar ante la visión de aquel hombre ridículamente guapo que se había convertido en el tema principal de conversación de su hermano menor.

Victor se levantó del suelo con Vicchan entre sus brazos y decidió sonreírle a Mari quien, al ver aquella sonrisa cálida, entendió de inmediato por qué su hermano menor había cedido a los encantos del ruso aquel que parecía sinceramente encantado de verla.

-Lamento encontrarme contigo en esta situación- dijo Victor son una sonrisa jovial que en seguida hizo que Mari se sintiera menos a la defensiva en presencia del hombre aquel-. Yuri estaba muy cansado y se quedó dormido así que decidió quedarme a ayudarle a cuidar de Vicchan…

-La maestra Minako me envió por el cachorro- dijo la mujer pensando que las preguntas y presentaciones estaban de más en aquel momento-. Phichit dijo que Yuri había tenido un mal día, ni siquiera quería hablar con él así que supongo que estás en lo cierto, Yuri necesita descansar.

-Tuvo un mal día pero creo que solo necesitaba dormir un poco- dijo Victor y sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura dormida de Yuri que estaba llena de una extraña paz que inundaba toda la habitación completa-. Lloró un poco pero creo que de verdad solo necesitaba olvidarse del mundo por un rato.

-¿Hiciste que dejara de llorar?- preguntó Mari realmente sorprendida-. Cuando los días malos de Yuri suceden nada ni nadie puede calmarlo…

-¿Los días malos?- dijo Victor sintiendo que algo de información estaba escapándosele en aquella conversación.

-Los días malos de Yuri no son lo mismo para él que para el resto de las personas- dijo Mari con la mirada triste-. Es como un ciclo ¿sabes? Un ciclo que siempre vuelve, incluso cuando piensas que ya no volverá a sucederle. Yuri va a matarme por decirte esto pero debes saberlo si de verdad vas en serio con mi hermano porque déjame decirte algo, Nikiforov, ese es tu nombre ¿no es así? Si haces que Yuri sufra no te lo perdonaré…

-Ese es mi nombre…- dijo Victor más preocupado por la información que Mari estaba a punto de darle que por la amenaza implícita que se insinuaba en la voz de la mujer-. Soy Victor, Victor Nikiforov…

-Ok, escúchame Victor Nikiforov- dijo Mari con calma-. Cuando mis padres murieron, Yuri estaba con ellos, él fue el único que pudo salvarse en medio de aquel accidente. Mi familia estaba regresando de la capital, mamá y papá llevaban a Yuri al médico allá porque mi hermano siempre ha sido un poco distinto a las demás personas, su mente hace cosas con él ¿sabes? Ahora no es tan visible como antes porque Yuri ha trabajado duro en él mismo, Yuri ha tenido que esforzarse mucho para seguir adelante. Ahora mi hermano es un chico con confianza, un chico valiente pero hay veces en las que ese miedo que lo atacaba siendo niño regresa con fuerza, siempre regresa. No sé si lo sepas, pero las enfermedades del alma son difíciles de curar, a veces simplemente no hay cura para ellas y lo que le sucede a Yuri es así…

-Quieres decir que él ha vivido con miedo toda la vida…- dijo Victor sin poder entender por qué un chico como Yuri que no le había hecho daño a nadie hubiera tenido que enfrentar todo aquello desde niño.

-Es más que miedo, es terror absoluto, es dolor y rabia y también… culpa…- dijo Mari con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

-¿Culpa?

-Yuri cree que mamá y papá murieron por causa suya- dijo Mari con la voz cargada de dolor-. Por eso siempre termina esforzándose de más y debo admitir que eso sí que es mi responsabilidad. Escucha, yo tenía apenas quince años cuando mis padres murieron, de no ser por la maestra Minako, Yuri y yo habríamos quedado totalmente desamparados, así que hice que Yuri trabajara duro desde pequeño para poder pagarle a ella todo lo que había hecho por los dos. Creo que de todas las personas que lo rodean, he sido yo quien más ha presionado a mi hermano y me odio por eso pero… lo que quiero decir es que cuando todo es demasiado para él, cuando la escuela y el trabajo se ponen en serio pesados Yuri deja que su mente gane la batalla, él simplemente deja que todo lo rebase y se deja arrastrar por el dolor. No lo hace conscientemente, simplemente sucede y pasa así porque mi hermano jamás dice nada. Yuri no quiere causarle molestias a nadie así que deja que todo se acumule dentro de él hasta que explota. Por eso la maestra Minako estaba tan preocupada por él, el profesor de cirugía de Yuri habló con ella acerca del estado en el que mi hermano presentó su examen teórico esta mañana…

-Yuri dijo que no le había ido muy bien…- dijo Victor sintiéndose un poco perdido en medio de toda aquella nueva información.

-Contestó el examen de forma excelente- dijo Mari con un sonrisa llena de orgullo-. De nuevo obtuvo la nota máxima pero él no lo sintió así porque debe estar al borde del estallido. Dejó el salón de clases con la mirada llena de dolor y eso es siempre una mala señal, es como un signo de que los días malos están de vuelta. Los profesores de Yuri saben de eso porque lo aprecian, es el mejor medico de su generación, nadie quiere que una enfermedad así corte sus alas ¿sabes?

-Lo sé…- dijo Victor sintiendo un arrebato de amor hacia el joven aquel que seguía dormido y lejos de las garras del dolor.

-No es que mi hermano sea débil, no lo es, nunca podrá serlo- dijo Mari contemplando también al pelinegro-. Es solo que ha aprendido a guardarse para él mismo todos sus problemas, él jamás te dirá que se siente mal, no hasta que esté a punto de estallar y cuando estalla lo que sucede nunca es bueno. Por eso me sorprende que hayas podido calmarlo ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿De verdad está bien? la maestra Minako quiere que me lleve a Vicchan para que ella lo atienda y Yuri pueda descansar y eso haré pero primero, antes de dejarlo a solas contigo de nuevo quiero que me respondas lo siguiente: ¿Qué demonios pretendes obtener de mi hermano? Es mejor que seas sincero ¿entiendes? Del mismo modo en el que puedo ser amable contigo, también podría ser capaz de asesinarte si le haces daño así que habla claro…

Victor miró a Yuri una vez más mientras sonreía con dulzura ante la mirada asombrada de Mari quien quería creer con todo el corazón que aquel hombre de ojos azules que miraba a su hermano pequeño con adoración de verdad quisiera hacer feliz a Yuri; ella quería creerlo con todas sus fuerzas porque sentía que había llegado el momento de que Yuri conociera algo más aparte del dolor y de los remordimientos que siempre hacían demasiado ruido dentro de su cabeza.

Y aunque ella no podía escucharlo, Victor estaba pensando en que dolor era lo único que él no quería darle a aquel joven que le había devuelto la inspiración y que le había mostrado desde el primer momento que los milagros y el amor a primera vista existían porque eso era, Victor no estaba asustado por todo lo que Mari le había dicho.

Aquella información solo había avivado sus ganas de quedarse con Yuri tanto tiempo como fuera posible, él quería sostener a Yuri y alejar de él los días malos y si éstos llegaban, Victor estaba seguro de que él podría ayudar a Yuri a soportarlos.

-Mi madre suele decirme que nadie puede enfrentarse al mundo solo- dijo Victor con calma-. Ella dice que aunque nuestra fuerza individual es enorme, a veces necesitamos una recarga y que hay personas que hacen eso por nosotros, personas que nos inyectan fuerza, energía, personas que te hacen pensar que el mundo es un lugar mejor…

-¿Yuri es una persona así para ti?- preguntó Mari con suavidad.

-Yuri podría darle luz y energía al universo entero- dijo Victor con una sonrisa sincera que se encargó de desvanecer uno a uno todos los resquemores que Mari tenía con respecto a él-. Él me devolvió toda mi inspiración ¿sabes? Pero más que eso, creo que él me recuerda todos los días que quizá yo nací en este mundo solo para encontrarme con él. Sé que suena como una locura pero lo digo en serio. Sé que vine a este mundo a encontrarme con él y a protegerlo, incluso lo protegeré de él mismo. Me preguntas qué es lo que quiero obtener de él y yo te diré que no quiero nada más de lo que él quiera darme, Mari. No quiero dañarlo, no lo haré. Solo quiero caminar a su lado ¿sabes? Solamente quiero construir mi vida cerca de él…

-¿Y él quiere hacer lo mismo contigo?- dijo Mari sintiéndose enternecida ante las palabras del ruso.

-Quizá lo quiera, la verdad no lo sé…- dijo Victor con una sonrisa llena de esperanza-. Hace rato cuando él empezó a llorar, no supe que más hacer así que lo besé…

-¿Hiciste qué?- dijo Mari realmente sorprendida.

-Lo besé y después él me besó a mí; lo besé después de que él me dijera que siente que me ha querido la vida entera- dijo Victor sintiendo calor al recordar esas palabras saliendo de los labios de Yuri-. Lo que quiero decir es que con ese beso supe que hay un inicio para nosotros ¿sabes? Sé que es normal desconfiar de un idiota como yo que ha pasado su vida entera sin arraigarse en ningún lugar pero Yuri me hace desear dejar mi vida en Rusia para venir aquí a construir una vida feliz al lado suyo y creo que esa es la única pretensión que tengo Mari, solo quiero que Yuri sea feliz, solo eso…

Los ojos marrones de Mari se quedaron fijos sobre el azul de las pupilas del hombre que al parecer no tenía ninguna contemplación a la hora de declarar cosas tan sinceras y directas al respecto de su hermano y aquello, que era una muestra de que Victor sentía por su hermano algo que parecía ser un amor temerario y legendario, complació profundamente a la chica cuyo corazón siempre se había sentido algo dolido al pensar en todas las cosas que Yuri se había perdido por la trágica historia de sus vidas y porque ella no había podido ser la hermana mayor que le hubiese gustado ser.

Y aunque ciertamente, Mari no descartaba del todo la posibilidad de que aquel hombre lastimara a su hermano pequeño, la mujer decidió confiar en que no sería así porque aunque el amor hiere, también sabe curar, el amor de verdad acepta el corazón de otro aunque éste esté lleno de cicatrices.

-Entonces hazlo feliz y tú y yo no tendremos problemas- dijo Mari con una sonrisa cálida que le daba idea a Victor de que la hermana de Yuri estaba dándole la bienvenida a su pequeña familia-. Puede que no lo creas, pero la maestra Minako, los amigos de Yuri y yo podríamos acabar contigo con los ojos cerrados…

-Lo sé…- dijo Victor sonriendo abiertamente-. Pero jamás les daré un motivo para convertirse en asesinos. Cuidaré bien de él, lo juro y por eso debo pedirte algo más…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Mari un tanto divertida por el atrevimiento de aquel hombre.

-Déjame trabajar en Yutopia ¿quieres?- dijo Victor con convicción-. Cubriré los turnos de Yuri, trabajaré bien y no tendrás que pagarme. Solo quiero que nuestro futuro doctor se concentre en sus estudios. Sí, sé que piensas que soy un imbécil que no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea pintar y aunque puede que sea así, también es cierto que puedo aprender, Phichit puede enseñarme.

-De verdad quiero verte usando un delantal- dijo Mari riendo divertida- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Tan seguro como estoy de que tu hermano y yo nos casaremos el año próximo- dijo Victor haciendo que Mari riera de forma divertida.

-De verdad tienes que aprender a no decir lo primero que te pase por la mente, Victor- dijo Mari sin poder evitar sentirse feliz por su hermano-. No sé qué es lo que pasará con Yuri y contigo pero creo que tu corazón es sincero, así que te aceptaré en mi familia y en Yutopia. Empiezas mañana por la tarde ¿está bien?

-Es perfecto, jefa…- dijo Victor sintiéndose feliz de verdad.

\- Solo dime una cosa más, ¿Ese trabajo no interferirá con tus pinturas?- dijo Mari un tanto preocupada-. Yuri dijo que estas en medio de la creación de una colección completa…

-Tengo aun medio año para tenerla lista aunque gran parte del trabajo ya está hecho- dijo Victor con tranquilidad-. Mi inspiración está cerca de mí así que no tendré problema alguno en terminar a tiempo así que no te preocupes por eso…

-Ok, entonces te veré mañana- dijo Mari sonriendo alegremente-. Yo hablaré con Yuri, es posible que no le guste la idea y que grite un poco pero se le pasará. Él de verdad está determinado a lograr estudiar en el hospital veterinario de Tokio así que nos agradecerá el tiempo libre para estudiar, ya verás…

-¿Crees que se enoje conmigo?- dijo Victor con la voz llena de preocupación al darse cuenta de que había hecho algo sin preguntarle a Yuri primero.

-No creo que sea posible- dijo Mari riendo alegremente-. Y si se enoja, bésalo de nuevo, estoy segura de que podrás resolver todo con un beso…

-Eso espero…- dijo Victor riendo alegremente- ¿Entonces tengo tu permiso para besarlo y llamarlo mi novio?

-Si no hay más remedio…- dijo Mari riendo también-. Aunque solo puedes besarlo ¿entiendes? Si me entero de que lo estás distrayendo de más y que intentas aprovecharte de él…

-No lo haré- dijo Victor seriamente-. Solo besarlo, claro…

-Victor, de verdad no soy tan ingenua- dijo Mari riendo de la cara de espanto del ruso-. Si tú y Yuri van más allá solo cuídalo ¿quieres? y cuídate tú también. Tienen mi bendición para hacer lo que les venga en gana siempre y cuando sean cuidadosos y tú no distraigas a mi hermano de su meta principal ¿entendido?

-Sí jefa…- dijo Victor con firmeza.

-Y por cierto, lleva a mi hermano a su habitación, mañana no tendrá clases sino hasta la tarde así que deja que descanse, yo me llevaré a Vicchan- dijo Mari con calma-. Déjalo dormir ¿me entiendes? Si todo lo que me has dicho es cierto, eso quiere decir que tendrás el resto de tu vida para desvelarte con Yuri pero no ahora…

Sin decir nada más, la hermana mayor de Yuri tomó al pequeño cachorro que Victor cuidaba entre sus manos y salió de la sala dejando a Victor a solas con el pelinegro que seguía completamente dormido y a quien, minutos después, el ruso tomó entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama donde los dos estaban en aquel instante.

Victor suspiró una vez más al pensar en la plática que había sostenido con Mari y regresando al presente, acarició el rostro dormido del chico que yacía a su lado mientras la luz de la luna se reflejaba en aquella piel. Yuri llevaba más de dos horas dormido y Victor deseaba que los ojos de su bello durmiente no se abrieran sino hasta el siguiente día. Después de todo, en aquella habitación todo estaba en paz, incluso Maccachin estaba dormido a los pies de la cama de Yuri quien empezó a moverse en sueños bajo la atenta mirada de Victor quien comprendió que los ojos de Yuri se abrirían en cualquier momento.

Yuri parpadeo varias veces antes de que sus pupilas marrones se quedaran fijas sobre la sonrisa cálida de Victor quien estaba mirándolo en aquel momento con una mezcla de adoración y completa maravilla que hizo que las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaran de forma profunda cuando tomó conciencia de que estaba dormido entre los brazos de Victor.

El joven Katsuki sonrió un poco avergonzado mientras Victor le daba la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos con un beso suave en los labios que hizo que Yuri se estremeciera de alegría y el joven pelinegro se preguntó si aquello seguía siendo solamente parte de sus sueños o si de verdad estaba sucediendo porque en el mundo en el que él había vivido la mayor parte de su vida no parecía haber para él sino solamente momentos amargos que nada tenían que ver con la dulzura de los labios de Victor sobre los suyos o el calor de las manos del ruso acariciando su espalda.

Sí, sin duda alguna aquel despertar era una de las cosas más hermosas que le habían sucedido en la vida y si era un sueño aun, Yuri no quería despertar porque al despertar lo esperaban el miedo por la escuela, por Vicchan, por la beca… el miedo, siempre el miedo que estaba dispuesto a arrebatarle todo lo que él había tardado tanto tiempo en construir. Pero en los brazos de Victor no había miedo, los brazos de Victor eran como un mundo sin oscuridad para Yuri.

-Vuelve a dormirte…- dijo el ruso sobre sus labios y al escuchar su voz en medio del silencio de la habitación, Yuri supo que aquello no era un sueño.

-¿Y Vicchan?- dijo el pelinegro sintiendo que con el sentido de la realidad había vuelto también el miedo a su alma.

\- Tu hermana lo llevó con la maestra Minako, no te preocupes, está bien- dijo Victor al sentir que el cuerpo de Yuri se tensaba entre sus brazos-. Tu hermana y la profesora pensaron que necesitabas descansar y eso harás. Deja que la gente que se preocupa por ti te ayude, no pasará nada malo si lo haces…

-Es que no quiero molestar a nadie…- dijo Yuri con voz triste-. Siempre he sido una carga para todos ¿sabes? Tengo que demostrarles a todos que puedo hacer lo que deseo por mi cuenta, que no necesito que cuiden de mí y se preocupen por mí todo el tiempo…

-No eres una carga, Yuri- dijo Victor poniendo su frente sobre la del otro joven-. Además, la gente que te ama siempre siente que debe estar al pendiente de ti sin importar lo fuerte o lo mayor que seas, créeme. Mi madre aun suele llamarme cada pocos días para preguntarme si estoy comiendo bien y si he dejado de beber alcohol como idiota…

-¿Bebes alcohol como idiota?- dijo Yuri entendiendo perfectamente lo que Victor quería decirle pero sin querer ahondar más en ese tema-. Yo evito beber, siempre es un desastre si lo hago…

-Ya te lo dije, debes ser el desastre etílico más adorable del planeta- dijo Victor sin separarse de me contarás de eso mañana, en este instante ha sido demasiada charla por ahora, doctor, vuelva a dormir…

-¿De verdad puedo hacerlo?- dijo el joven Katsuki sintiendo que sus parpados seguían pesando de verdad-. Quizá deba ir a ayudar a la maestra Minako y aprovechar para preguntarle si puedo tener clases especiales con ella porque debo pasar mi examen que…

Los labios de Victor se estrellaron sobre los de Yuri y el joven Katsuki se olvidó del examen y del mundo entero en aquel momento mientras Victor sonreía interiormente al pensar que Mari tenía razón al decir que algunas cosas sí que podría arreglarlas con un beso.

-Duérmete, ahora…- dijo Victor sobre los labios del pelinegro cuyo corazón latía de forma alocada y feliz-. Tuviste un mal día pero ya ha terminado ¿me oyes? Ahora vas a dormir, yo me quedaré aquí cuidando que descanses y que no huyas a la clínica de la maestra Minako. Además, Vicchan está ya en buenas manos. Verás que mañana el cachorro estará bien y tú también te sentirás mejor…

-Pero…- replicó el joven en medio de un incontenible bostezo.

-Nada de peros, de verdad tienes que dormir- dijo Victor con un tono que no admitiría replicas-. Mari dijo que no tienes clases hasta la tarde así que descansa. Lo que tengas que hacer puede esperar hasta la mañana-. Maccachin y yo nos quedaremos contigo…

-¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?- dijo Yuri sin poder evitar sentirse un tanto abochornado por la súplica que iba implícita en su voz.

-Siempre…- dijo Victor con una sinceridad tan grande que Yuri no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran por completo.

 _Siempre,_ en los labios de Victor aquella declaración de eternidad parecía de verdad posible.

-Ok…- dijo Yuri pensando que quizá por un día estaba bien dejar el peso del mundo entero en las manos de otros, en las manos que lo amaban, en las manos que se preocupaban por él aunque una parte de su ser seguía pensando que era una molestia absoluta dejar que los problemas que le correspondían a él fueran puestos en las manos de otros.

-Entonces cierra los ojos, yo estaré aquí cuando los abras de nuevo, te lo juro- dijo Victor besando la frente del chico con suavidad-. No tienes nada que temer hoy ¿está bien? No más miedo, mi Yuri, no dejaré que nada te asuste mientras yo pueda evitarlo y si no puedo evitarlo entonces lucharé contigo hasta que vuelvas a sentirte fuerte, ya verás…

-Tú también duerme un poco…- dijo Yuri sonriendo dulcemente.

Él sabía que las palabras de Victor se debían a que su hermana le había contado algo acerca de su miedo pero en aquel momento el sueño y la felicidad eran más fuertes que el temor de que Victor quisiera irse de su lado cuando conociera todo de él. Porque Yuri sabía que en su corazón aun había rastros de oscuridad que podrían llevarse aquella luz que Victor tenía en los ojos, en su mirada, en los besos a los que Yuri se había vuelto un adicto sin esperanza.

Había luz en todo lo que Victor hacía por él, había rastros de sol y luz de estrellas en todo el ser de ese hombre que abrazaba a Yuri mientras el muchacho se acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos dejando que la música del latido del corazón de Victor lo arrullara haciendo que el temor de no ser suficiente se desvaneciera de nuevo dentro de él.

-Me dormiré tan pronto como esté seguro de que usted descansará, doctor- dijo Victor sonriendo al sentir que el cabello negro de Yuri descansaba ahora sobre su pecho.

Yuri estaba definitivamente cerca de su corazón de modo literal y de modo metafórico y el hombre de los ojos azules no quería que fuera de otro modo.

-Estaré bien…- dijo Yuri con una voz que sugería que estaba más dormido que despierto-. No tengo miedo ahora, estaré bien…

Victor sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras y dejó que la respiración de Yuri se normalizara una vez más mientras sus manos seguían acariciando la espalda del joven Katsuki quien definitivamente se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Victor suspiró profundamente y se dijo que no soltaría a Yuri jamás, que siempre estaría ahí para sostenerlo del modo en el que lo hacía en aquel preciso instante…


	7. Palabras que se empeñan por

**Capítulo 7. Palabras que se empeñan por treparte hasta el corazón.**

Yuri había visto cosas hermosas en su vida pero nada podía compararse con el hecho de estar mirando a Victor Nikiforov usando un delantal negro mientras el hombre de los ojos azules iba y venía en medio del bar llevando bebidas y comida entre las mesas.

Aunque ciertamente la noticia de que Victor había decidido trabajar ahí para libarlo a él de las responsabilidades extra lo había hecho enojarse y sentirse culpable, Yuri tenía que admitir que después de que el impacto inicial pasara, y después de que Victor le asegurara una y mil veces de que aquello no era una molestia, el chico se sintió agradecido porque de ese modo podía seguir estudiando sin sentirse agotado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Yuri suspiró pensando en que Victor no paraba de decirle que él era un ángel salvador pero lo cierto era que Yuri también podía decir que Victor era su propio ángel de la guarda quien siempre se encargaba de iluminar su mundo y hacer todo un poco más fácil.

El chico sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras sus ojos se quedaban quietos sobre la figura del hombre quien, aunque atendía con una sonrisa a los clientes, estaba dirigiendo la mirada de sus ojos azules hacia él provocándole a Yuri unas inmensas ganas de levantarse de la mesa en la que estaba comiendo después de haber tenido un largo día en la escuela simplemente para besarlo. Victor le guiñó un ojo en aquel instante y como si hubiera leído la mente de Yuri, el ruso empezó a caminar hacia él sin que le importara que Mari y Phichit estuvieran observándolo todo desde la barra del bar.

Y es que aunque ya era habitual el hecho de verlos morir de amor cada vez que estaban juntos, Mari y Phichit seguían disfrutando de aquellas escenas porque gracias a ellas podían hacer que Yuri se sonrojara de modo alarmante cuando alguno de ellos le recordaba al muchacho de los ojos marrones uno de sus tantos encuentros con Victor. Pero en aquel momento, mientras Victor se acercaba más y más a él, el pelinegro pensaba que sería capaz de soportar las burlas del mundo entero con la sola condición de que Victor siguiera sonriendo así para él y nadie más que él.

Porque habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde su primer beso y Yuri no podía creer que Victor no hubiera decidido irse ya a Rusia, sobre todo porque el chico Katsuki estaba seguro de que ser el novio de alguien como él era difícil debido al poco tiempo que tenía para dedicárselo a otra cosa que no fuera la escuela que día a día iba poniéndose más difícil o a dirigir la construcción del refugio de animales que poco a poco iba tomando el rostro de un lugar serio y no solo de un sueño gracias a los recursos que Victor había donado para poder levantar aquel lugar. Y si a eso se sumaba también el hecho de que los exámenes para obtener una plaza como médico residente en el Hospital Veterinario de Tokio estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, Yuri tenía que aceptar que sus horas felices con Victor habían sido muy pocas de verdad durante aquellos días.

Pero eso no parecía afectar para nada al hombre de los ojos azules quien siempre lo abrazaba y lo besaba con un sentimiento intenso que hacía que el temor principal de Yuri, el temor de perder a Victor se esfumara con rapidez porque cuando los labios de Victor lo besaban, el miedo parecía paralizarse y todo lo que existía era el calor de aquel hombre que lo protegía del mundo entero con el calor de sus brazos.

Yuri sonrió una vez más pensando en todo lo que Victor había hecho por él y se preguntó no por primera vez si él estaba correspondiéndole del modo en el que debía hacerlo. Y es que había veces en las que Yuri de verdad quería preguntarle a Victor si todo lo que habían vivido hasta ese momento era de verdad suficiente para él. Porque Yuri pensaba que Victor merecía el mundo entero y el chico Katsuki no estaba muy seguro de poder ofrecerle eso a quien se había convertido en alguien tan importante para él.

Porque Yuri sabía que estaba enamorado, lo sentía con toda la fuerza de su corazón que lo sorprendía todo los días al latir por Victor con fuerza, con autentica felicidad. Lo cierto, era que en lo más profundo de su ser Yuri estaba seguro de que su enamoramiento brillante y alocado, ese enamoramiento que había llegado sin que él lo esperara, se había trasformado de pronto en la certeza de que Victor, todo lo que Victor era le hacía sentir amor.

Victor siempre decía que el tema de sus pinturas era el amor y ahora Yuri podía entenderlo perfectamente: él sentía amor por Victor, si Yuri fuera pintor él también habría dibujado la sonrisa de Victor en mil y un tonos distintos de color. El chico suspiró preguntándose por qué demonios su timidez seguía impidiéndole decirle esas cosas a Victor, cosas que el hombre de los ojos azules le decía sin temor. Yuri suponía que tenía que dejarse llevar para poder decir por fin lo que tenía que decir y sabía que tenía que hacerlo pronto. Quizá de ese modo Victor no se iría de su lado jamás, quizá de ese modo Victor querría quedarse por siempre con él.

Yuri sonrió y al llegar a la mesa donde su novio estaba, el pintor ruso que ahora era uno de los meseros más populares de Yutopia se encargó de besar esa sonrisa mientras desde la barra Mari y Phichit empezaban a silbar y a gritar que se buscaran una habitación de hotel para hacer aquellas cosas. Victor sonrió divertido en medio del beso a causa de los gritos de su cuñada y Phichit cuyo pasatiempo favorito era quitarle todo el romance a los encuentros como aquel.

-Hola mi amor- dijo Victor sonriendo encantado al sentarse frente a Yuri pues tenía un momento libre antes de que los clientes comenzaran a pedir más cosas- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Fuiste a ver a Vicchan? ¿Nuestro nuevo hijo adoptivo sigue bien y con ganas de seguir viviendo?

-Hola…- dijo el joven Katsuki sintiendo que su corazón estallaba de felicidad cada vez que Victor lo llamaba de aquel modo, cuando Victor lo llamaba su amor-. Sí, fui a ver a Vichan antes de venir aquí. Él está bien, estaba jugando con Maccachin cuando llegué a casa. Vicchan se hace cada vez más fuerte, y esa no es la única buena noticia de hoy porque en realidad tuve un buen día…

-¿Sí?- dijo Victor con sincero interés mientras tomaba la mano de Yuri animando al otro chico a contárselo todo.

-Hoy respondieron a mi solicitud de entrada al Hospital Veterinario de Tokio- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa alegre-. Soy apto para el puesto de residente, solo tengo que concentrarme en aprobar el examen teórico y rendir una entrevista formidable…

-Yo sabía que tenían que aceptar tu solicitud, serían unos idiotas si no lo hicieran- dijo Victor con una sonrisa llena de orgullo- ¿Cuándo es tu examen teórico?

-Al inicio del año próximo- dijo Yuri sintiéndose un poco nervioso- ¿Crees que pueda lograrlo de verdad? ¿Crees que podré trabajar ahí tan pronto como me gradúe?

-Respóndeme esa pregunta tú- dijo Victor sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Puede mi Yuri lograr otro de sus sueños?

-Sí puedo…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que mientras esos ojos no dejaran de mirarlo él podría enfrentarse a todo.

-Claro que puedes- dijo Victor riendo alegremente, feliz de ver que el miedo de Yuri no le impediría lograr lo que éste quisiera hacer-. Entonces tendré que preparar todo para que tú, Vicchan, Maccachin y yo vivamos cómodos en Tokio ¿qué opinas? ¿Deberíamos comprar una casa allá? Aunque estaremos allá solo el tiempo que tu especialidad dure ¿No es así? Phichit y Yuko me han dicho que ellos no tienen problema en cuidar del refugio de animales mientras tú y yo estemos lejos así que… ¿qué opinas de rentar algo modesto? Una casa de tres pisos, jardín enorme para los perros ¿una piscina? Claro, sin duda alguna querrás relajarte después del trabajo y…

-Victor…- dijo Yuri sonriendo emocionado- ¿De verdad estás pensando en seguir a mi lado? ¿Irás a Tokio conmigo?

-Me parece que sigues sin creerme cuando te digo que iría al fin del mundo por ti- dijo Victor mirando fijamente los ojos marrones de su amado-. Lo cual por cierto me recuerda que quizá debo decírtelo de otro modo así que aprovechando el hecho de que mi amada jefa me ha dado la tarde libre y que mañana no tienes clases porque todos tenemos que celebrarte…

-¿Celebrarme?- dijo Yuri sintiéndose feliz ante la perspectiva de vivir otro sueño al lado de Victor.

-Es tu cumpleaños mañana ¿no es así?- dijo Victor con aire emocionado, a él siempre le había gustado celebrar los cumpleaños.

-Cierto…- dijo Yuri quien solía olvidarse de aquella fecha en medio de lo caótico de su vida que sin embargo, sí se había vuelto menos agotadora una vez que Victor lo relevara de sus responsabilidades en Yutopia.

-¿Lo había olvidado?- dijo Victor con incredulidad haciendo reír a Yuri por el desconcierto que había en su mirada.

-Acabo de recordarlo- dijo Yuri con sinceridad, sintiendo un poco de tristeza porque para él su cumpleaños siempre había sido un día difícil de verdad.

-Bueno, pues he preparado algo especial para ti- dijo Victor con sus ojos azules llenos de luz-. Tan poni como mi turno termine, iremos a casa y te celebraré la tarde entera, estaremos los dos solos. Chris me prometió cuidar bien a Vicchan y a Maccachin así que no te preocupes. Celebraremos hoy y el día de mañana también. He reparado una fiesta de cumpleaños con todo el mundo ¿sabes? Todos te daremos un regalo especial, lo que me recuerda ¿quieres algo en específico, mi Yuri? la verdad es que no sabía qué regalarte, así que simplemente compré un montón de cosas que creí serían útiles pero no estoy muy seguro de si serán suficientes porque…

Las palabras de Victor se desvanecieron de pronto cuando Yuri lo besó sin saber qué más hacer o decir. Victor siempre hacia más por él de lo que en realidad debía y a un chico como aquel para el que poner sus sentimientos en muchas palabras siempre había sido un tanto difícil, un beso siempre era la mejor forma de hacerle saber al hombre que él amaba que estaba agradecido todos los días por haberse encontrado con él porque había sido el azar afortunado del mundo el que los había reunido. Yuri no estaba esperando por Victor del mismo modo en el que Victor no estaba buscando a Yuri pero los dos se habían encontrado y aquel encuentro era lo mejor que le había pasado a Yuri en casi veinticuatro años de vida que, en los brazos de Victor, se sentían como una vida llena de amor y de alegría.

-Te quiero a ti- dijo Yuri sin poder contenerlo-. Solo te quiero a ti, tú eres todo lo que quiero, no puedo pedir más…

-Y me tendrás para ti por siempre- dijo Victor sintiendo que su propio corazón se derretiría de dicha pura por las palabras que Yuri le había dicho-. Pero tener un montón de regalos el día de tu cumpleaños nunca está de más ¿vale?

-Ok…- dijo Yuri sonriendo felizmente-. Por cierto, creo que tus clientes necesitan de tu atención ahora y si no atienes su llamado mi hermana se va a enojar…

-Y no me puedo arriesgar a hacerla enojar- dijo Victor riendo alegremente-. No quiero que retire su permiso, creo sinceramente que si sigo siendo un buen trabajador y un novio excelente, Mari nos dejará casarnos después de navidad…

-¿Casarnos?- dijo Yuri un poco asustado-. Victor…

-Ok, puedo esperar hasta la navidad del próximo año- dijo Victor riendo alegremente-. Así que quita esa cara de susto mi Yuri aunque, espera un segundo… ¿De verdad crees que sería tan terrible casarte conmigo?

-Claro que no- dijo Yuri con sinceridad-. Si logro casarme contigo, de verdad me sentiré el hombre más afortunado del universo…

-O no, el hombre más afortunado del universo seré yo si eso sucede- dijo Victor suspirando de forma profunda antes de levantarse para seguir con sus deberes-. Espérame media hora más ¿sí? En serio muero de ganas por empezar a festejarte…

-Gracias, Victor- dijo Yuri besando la mejilla de su novio antes de que éste se alejara de él.

-No agradezcas mi Yuri- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules-. El afortunado al conocerte fui yo, créeme…

Yuri sonrió de nuevo pensando que Victor se equivocaba porque en realidad los dos habían sido afortunados al conocerse y algo en el corazón del joven Katsuki le decía que al pasar de los días aquello no cambiaría y que quizá podía irse acostumbrando a la idea de que una vida entera al lado de Victor Nikiforov podría ser una realidad.

-¿Sabes que si miras a alguien con esa intensidad le puedes robar el alma?- dijo la voz e Phichit quien se materializó al lado de Yuri casi de la nada sobresaltado al pelinegro.

-¿Y qué? Él me robó la mía desde hace días- dijo Yuri sin temor de sonar ridículo- ¿Quieres ser el padrino de nuestra boda?

-Le dije a Mari que apostaba mi sueldo de un mes a que sí tendríamos que prepararnos para la idea de una boda pero no pensé que tan pronto- dijo Phichit riendo alegremente-. Yuri, en serio estás enamorado…

-Amo a Victor Nikiforov, Phichit- dijo Yuri dándose cuenta de pronto de que no era nada difícil decir aquello en voz alta-. De verdad lo amo…

-Sabes que no es a mí a quien tienes que decirle eso ¿verdad, Yuri?- dijo Phichit enternecido de verdad-. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si le pedías a alguien más que fuera tu padrino de bodas me habría sentido de verdad ofendido…

-Gracias por aceptar entonces, pero antes de eso tengo que cumplir otros sueños ¿sabes?- dijo Yuri con determinación-. Quiero convertirme en una persona que Victor pueda admirar y amar toda la vida, no quiero que él se decepcione de mí. Quiero ser un médico excelente, quiero ser alguien capaz de hacerlo feliz siempre, quiero que él se sienta orgulloso de estar con alguien como yo…

-¡Oh mi pequeño Yuri!- dijo Phichit sonriendo alegremente-. Jamás vas a darte cuenta ¿verdad?

-¿De qué?

-Tú ya eres todo eso para Victor, todo lo que me has dicho es lo que Victor ve en ti justamente ahora…- aseguró el tailandés.

Yuri sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo y suspiró pensando en aquella posibilidad y se dijo que quizá era cierto pero él sabía que podía ser más, que podía mejorar. Porque él de verdad quería darle a Victor solamente la mejor versión de sí mismo. Sí, él sabía que Victor lo aceptaba de forma incondicional pero él quería esforzarse más. Victor valía la pena, Victor valía su vida entera en realidad…

* * *

Victor contemplaba con adoración a Yuri quien miraba con verdadera sorpresa el pastel casero que Victor había preparado para él aquella noche. Los dos estaban sentados a la orilla de la chimenea de la pequeña casa de Victor en la que los dos habían pasado juntos la tarde entera hablando, riendo y bailando canciones lentas que hablaban de amor y de felicidad.

Faltaban apenas unos minutos para que el reloj marcara el inicio de un nuevo día y las velas del pastel que Victor había preparado se reflejaban en los ojos marrones de Yuri quien se sentía de verdad contento. De hecho, el muchacho pensó que hasta ese día él jamás había sentido la necesidad de festejar su vida como le ocurría en aquel momento.

Y es que Victor estaba ahí con él cuando lo cierto era que el ruso podía haber estado en cualquier otra parte. Victor seguía sorprendiéndolo a cada hora, a cada segundo. Victor seguía mirándolo del modo en el que lo hacía ahora, de ese modo en el que Yuri sentía que era el amor mismo el que estaba sosteniéndolo con la mirada de Victor.

Porque el hombre de los ojos azules había preparado aquel pastel solamente para él. Victor le había llamado a su madre para que ésta le diera la receta de su famoso pastel de chocolate y el ruso la había seguido al pie de la letra aunque debía admitir que antes de lograr preparar un pastel decente había tenido que hacer incontables ensayos durante los cuales Chris le había advertido que si quemaba la casa él no le conseguiría otra.

Pero el peligro de un incendio era lo que menos le preocupaba a Victor durante sus incesantes tardes de practica culinaria, él solamente había querido sorprender a Yuri y pintar en los labios del chico aquel una sonrisa hermosa y brillante como la que estaba quieta ahora en los labios de su amado cuyos ojos marrones parecían estar hechos de ámbar y oro en aquel preciso momento cuando el reloj de la sala marcaba el inicio de la media noche y con él, el inicio también del vigésimo noveno día de noviembre, la fecha en la que Yuri había llegado al mundo hacía ya veinticuatro años.

-Sopla las velas y pide un deseo ahora, mi Yuri- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules tomando la mano de su amado entre las suyas-. Pide lo que quieras…

Yuri sonrió con calma mientras miraba los ojos de Victor haciéndole saber con esa mirada que él deseo que pediría a continuación también lo incluiría a él y el hombre de los ojos azules no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado por enésima vez. Porque la sola conciencia de ser parte de los deseos de Yuri bastaba para hacerlo feliz, aquello era demasiado hermoso y real.

 _"Deseo que él quiera quedarse conmigo sin tiempo definido",_ pensó Yuri mientras soplaba las velas y Victor comenzaba a entonar una canción tradicional de cumpleaños, _"haz que él quiera estar conmigo mucho tiempo, haz que mi amor sea suficiente para él porque lo amo, de verdad lo amo."_

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi Yuri- dijo Victor tomando un poco del chocolate del pastel para ponerlo en los labios de Yuri quien sintió calor al darse cuenta de que la intención de Victor era comer el dulce de sus labios.

Sonriendo de forma traviesa, Victor besó al joven delante de él con suavidad, haciendo que Yuri sintiera que una llamarada ardiente se encendía en su interior. Porque aquel beso era diferente a todos los que Victor le había dado hasta ese momento, porque en aquel beso se insinuaba también una pasión que quizá, sería consumada aquella noche.

-¿Qué deseo pediste?- dijo Victor separándose de los labios del pelinegro con algo de desgana pero de verdad moría de ganas por saber acerca del deseo de cumpleaños de Yuri.

-Si te lo digo no se hará realidad- dijo Yuri diciéndose interiormente que el sabor a chocolate era sin duda más delicioso cuando se mezclaba con el sabor de los labios de Victor.

-¿Era algo que te hará feliz siempre?- dijo Victor sin poder evitar sentirse curioso.

-Sí, pedí algo así…- dijo Yuri sonriendo alegremente.

-¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?- preguntó el ruso haciendo reír a Yuri por la sincera intriga de su voz.

-No lo sé…- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que los ojos de Victor se llenaran de inquietud.

-Yuri…

-¿Qué?

-No me hagas pensar idioteces- dijo el ruso sin poder evitarlo-. Ahora mismo estoy pensando que pediste que me fuera de tu lado…

-¿Por qué querría que mi deseo vuelto realidad se fuera de mi lado?- dijo Yuri tomando al ruso por la solapa de su camiseta azul y atrayéndolo hacia sí, provocando que los dos cayeran sobre la alfombra gris sobre la que habían estado.

Los brazos de Yuri estaban rodeando el cuello de Victor y el ruso sintió en seguida que el cuerpo de Yuri lo llamaba a él de forma peligrosa, que el calor de aquel cuerpo era como el inicio de un incendio furioso que nadie sería capaz de apagar. Los ojos marrones de Yuri estaban llenos de pasión, no de miedo y aquello en seguida hizo que el ruso se sintiera atrapado, perdido, excitado y también amado porque en los ojos de Yuri había amor. Un amor como no existiría ningún otro. Un amor que no necesitaba ser puesto en palabras para que Victor pudiera sentirlo.

-¿Soy tu deseo vuelto realidad?- dijo Victor delineando los labios de Yuri con su dedo pulgar.

-Eres todo deseo que haya pedido alguna vez- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa dulce- ¿Sabes algo? Desde que mis padres murieron había pensado que mi vida era una equivocación, que el hecho de que yo hubiera sobrevivido había sido un error. Por eso me acostumbré a no celebrar mi cumpleaños, no quería celebrar una vida que de la que me sentía avergonzado aunque mi hermana y la maestra Minako siempre celebraban conmigo. Y cuando ellas me hacían soplar las velas del pastel, yo siempre pedía lo mismo cada año: siempre pedía ir al mismo lugar que mamá y papá, siempre pedía volver con ellos y pedirles perdón por haberme enfermado y haber provocado aquel accidente…

-Mi Yuri, no digas eso…- dijo Victor sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de tristeza de pronto.

-Sé que no fue mi culpa, me lo han dicho hasta el cansancio- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa triste-. Una parte de mí sabe que los accidentes simplemente pasan pero la parte de mí que habla con la voz del miedo siempre me hacía pensar que hubiera sido mejor si yo simplemente dejaba de existir. Me costó mucho trabajo dejar de pensar eso, creo que a veces aun siendo mayor lo seguía pensando pero ahora…

-¿Ahora?- dijo Victor sabiendo que Yuri le estaba contando todo aquello por una muy buena razón.

-Creo que mamá y papá me protegieron de morir en aquel accidente porque yo tenía muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa dolida pero llena de amor por sus padres-. Creo que ellos sabían que yo podía ser un hombre útil para el mundo, un hombre con un sueño lo suficientemente grande para darle fuerza de seguir adelante y también creo que ellos sabían que me encontraría contigo algún día y que además de ser un hombre productivo, yo podía ser también un hombre capaz de amar, un hombre capaz de entregar su corazón…

-Mi Yuri…- dijo Victor sintiendo que su alma se elevaba por los aires con esa declaración.

-Victor Nikiforov, te amo…- dijo Yuri esperando que sus palabras treparan por el corazón de Victor hasta hacerle sentir aquellas palabras hasta lo más profundo de su alma-. Creo sinceramente, Vitya, que si logré sobrevivir a aquel accidente fue simplemente para encontrarme contigo y para no dejarte ir jamás.

-Yo también te amo, Yuri- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules sintiendo ganas de llorar-. Me alegra haberte encontrado, estoy muy feliz de ser el hombre que tú amas…

-Entonces quédate a mi lado y no te vayas, quédate cerca de mí y te prometo que te amaré sin miedo toda mi vida- dijo Yuri sin temor alguno-. Victor, eres mi deseo hecho realidad pero quiero que ese deseo dure una vida entera. Me esforzaré todos los días por hacerte sonreír, haré que jamás quieras irte de mi lado…

-Haces que desee vivir contigo siempre con solo sonreírme así que no debes esforzarte en nada- dijo Victor y acto seguido beso los labios de su amado como si sellara una promesa inquebrantable sobre sus labios-. Te amo porque eres tú, te amo a ti con o sin miedo, te amo porque eres todo el amor del mundo para mí y aun si no hubiera razones para amarte igual te amaría…

Yuri sonrió como el sol de verano sonríe después de una tarde de tormenta y atrajo el rostro de Victor hacia el suyo con fuerza besando al ruso de forma profunda, sintiendo que las manos de Victor se colaban debajo de su ropa. Él sabía lo que Victor deseaba aquella noche porque era lo mismo que él anhelaba tener así que dejó que su cuerpo se estremeciera bajo las caricias y los besos del hombre de los ojos azules que en aquel preciso instante le prometía con sus labios y con sus manos que lo llevaría a conocer otro de los secretos del amor que hasta ese momento él desconocía.

Pero descubrir ese secreto no le causaba miedo y eso era así porque lo haría de la mano de Victor y él sabía que Victor no lo dejaría caer, que Victor le enseñaría todo lo que él no sabía, que Victor lo llevaría a ese lugar desconocido que sin embargo pronto se convertiría en un lugar de encuentro para los dos a través del cuerpo, del alma y de sus corazones inflamados de deseo y de amor…


	8. Él lleva escrito en aquella piel

**Capítulo 8. Él lleva escrito en aquella piel el mapa de mi ilusión.**

Las manos de Victor recorrían la piel del vientre de Yuri en pequeños círculos que hacían que el pelinegro se estremeciera de placer al tiempo que los labios de su amado seguían suspirando un te amo a su oído.

Yuri sonreía de forma perezosa, sintiendo que el deseo que los dos habían saciado aquella noche como lo habían hecho las últimas semanas amenazaba con volver a despertarse si Victor seguía acariciándolo de aquel modo. Y es que después del frenesí de sus noches alocadas, ninguno de los dos parecía capaz de saciarse del otro por completo.

Para Yuri, la piel de Victor era como un manto que lo cubría siempre de luz, de felicidad, de amor. Aquella piel era también un mapa que Yuri estaba aprendiendo de memoria todavía. Al chico de los ojos marrones siempre le complacía besar el cuello de Victor, exactamente en el punto donde se insinuaba la manzana de Adán del ruso porque aquel beso hacia que su amado emitiera un sonido de placer puro que siempre hacia que Yuri se sintiera extasiado a su vez. Así que Yuri marcaba aquellos sitios en su memoria, recordando y aprendiendo con el paso de los días en dónde tenía que tocar, que besar, o exactamente en qué instante antes de dejarse ir él debía pronunciar el nombre de Victor o en qué instante tenía que morder sus labios para hacerlo gritar y estallar de placer encima de su cuerpo.

Y es que Yuri había descubierto con franca sorpresa que en la danza del amor, su timidez natural parecía relegada al olvido. Yuri se sentía como un explorador curioso que se hace valiente a si mismo al amparo de la promesa de vivir una aventura sin igual, una aventura que él jamás sería capaz de olvidar. La piel de Victor era pues su territorio, su lugar feliz, el lugar en el que podía sentirse seguro de hacer miles de locuras.

Yuri podía ser descarado, loco, atrevido y también inocente y apasionado. El cuerpo de Victor siempre estaba dispuesto a dejarlo encontrar la felicidad y el placer en él. Victor era su refugio, eso era, Victor era el lugar al que siempre podía volver sin temor alguno de no ser bien recibido.

El muchacho sonrió al pensar en eso y los labios de Victor se estrellaron una vez más en su mejilla haciéndole sentir calor. La verdad era que Yuri estaba un poco cansado porque el examen teórico del Hospital Veterinario de la Universidad de Tokio que había presentado semanas atrás al igual que su entrevista de ingreso lo habían dejado agotado y sentía que sus ojos se cerrarían en cualquier momento. Sien embargo, también era cierto que no quería dormirse, no cuando las manos de Victor seguían tocándolo de aquel modo suave que también tenía algo de urgencia en su tacto, como si Victor estuviera tocándolo de aquel modo porque buscaba llenarse de él de modo que no tuviera que extrañarlo.

El corazón de Yuri latió asustado al contemplar aquella posibilidad, la posibilidad de que Victor estuviera despidiéndose de él en silencio y sin poder soportar la angustia que un pensamiento así podía causarle, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta entre los brazos del ruso cuyos ojos azules estaban un poco tristes algo que terminó por confundir al joven Katsuki quien, después de todas sus noches de amor, no había visto más que felicidad en las pupilas de Victor.

Pero aquella noche parecía ser distinta. La ausencia de brillo en los ojos de su amado, así como el hecho de que Victor no estaba diciéndole nada terminó por asustar a Yuri de verdad. Porque aquello significaba que Victor estaba intentando decirle algo pero que lo que le diría no era algo que pudiera hacer feliz a ninguno de los dos.

-Estás preocupado…- dijo Yuri acariciando el rostro amado de Victor quien sonrió avergonzado al darse cuenta de que Yuri había captado perfectamente su estado de ánimo aquella noche.

Y es que el ruso había intentando que la preocupación no se notara. Apenas Yuri se había reunido con él en su casa después de que el joven terminara sus deberes del día, Victor lo había tomado en sus brazos para besarlo y acariciarlo y tratar de olvidar el pesar que las palabras de Chris le habían dejado en el corazón. Porque Chris le había dicho que tenían que volver a Rusia lo más pronto posible y eso significaba irse de Japón casi dos meses antes de lo que Victor había pensado porque las cosas pendientes relacionadas a la exposición de su nueva colección eran un desastre y Yakov y los demás encargados de la galería en San Petersburgo necesitaban con urgencia la presencia del artista en aquella parte del mundo.

Y Victor sabía que tenía que ir. La exposición de una colección como la que había logrado hacer gracias al amor de Yuri no era algo que podía simplemente dejar en las manos de otros, aquello era sencillamente imposible. Así que, como estaban las cosas, era posible que él no pudiera estar con Yuri por más de dos meses; era posible que el ruso incluso se perdiera la graduación de su médico veterinario favorito y aquello era triste, completamente triste porque Victor sabía que no podía pedirle a Yuri que fuera con él en medio de los exámenes finales y del examen de grado del pelinegro quien sí, apenas acababa de presentar el examen para poder realizar su residencia medica pero ya tenía que prepararse para otras pruebas igual de importantes para él.

Victor sabía que aquel tiempo de separación era necesario para que los dos pudieran cumplir sus sueños y además, no era como si los dos fueran a romper su relación debido a la distancia, eso nunca pero de cualquier modo… Victor se sentía incapaz de renunciar a la calidez del cuerpo de Yuri, Victor no pensaba que para él fuera posible despedirse de aquella piel donde él había pintado también ya cuadros enteros que hablaban de amor y de pasión. De verdad Victor se sentía incapaz de no dormir con Yuri entre sus brazos como lo había hecho desde aquella noche de noviembre en el que los dos habían descubierto la magia de amarse en cuerpo y alma.

-No estoy preocupado, en realidad estoy triste- dijo Victor al fin con una sonrisa llena de aquella emoción.

-¿Por qué te sientes así?- dijo Yuri abrazándose al hombre con fuerza como si el chico deseara que con el calor de sus brazos, el corazón de Victor dejara de sentir tristeza.

-Porque no quiero separarme de ti…- dijo Victor con sinceridad-. No quiero estar lejos de ti, de verdad me parece imposible poder lograrlo pero tengo que hacerlo y no sé cómo decírtelo, mi Yuri.

-¿Es hora de que vuelvas a Rusia?- dijo el joven de los ojos marrones quien no pudo evitar que su voz saliera también llena de tristeza y de dolor, algo que en seguida hizo que Victor se sintiera culpable.

-Sí…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con algo de vergüenza-. Hace un mes que debería estar allá pero he estado postergando mi regreso. No quiero dejarte ¿sabes? Pensé que sería posible para mí quedarme contigo hasta el día de tu graduación pero Yakov no deja de molestar a Chris. Él dice que es indispensable que vaya a Rusia, la galería de arte tendrá un evento sin precedentes para mi nueva colección, es la colección más cara que tenemos y también la de más valor artístico. Todos obtendremos ganancias enormes con la exposición y aún más con la venta de los cuadros y es por eso que debemos cuidar hasta el último detalle del evento pero aun así no quiero irme. Tú eres más importante para mí que todo ese trabajo y…

El dedo índice de Yuri se posó sobre los labios de Victor haciendo que el hombre de los ojos azules se quedara en silencio completamente. Los ojos marrones de su amado lo miraban con intensidad y la tristeza en los ojos del joven Katsuki se había matizado en medio de un completo sentimiento de orgullo que hizo que Victor perdiera el aliento porque solo Yuri podía mirarlo así, de ese modo en el que el ruso sentía ser el humano más hermoso y maravilloso de la historia del planeta tierra porque así era como Yuri lo hacía sentir siempre.

-Tus sueños siempre deben ser lo más valioso para ti, para los dos- dijo Yuri con convicción-. No dejes que nada, ni siquiera yo, parezca más valioso que tu más grande sueño. Si tienes que ir a Rusia, ve a Rusia, yo te apoyaré. Sabes que me encantaría estar contigo pero es imposible, es imposible que los dos podamos estar juntos ahora y debemos entenderlo ¿No crees?

-Yuri…- dijo Victor algo asustado con la declaración de su amado- ¿Crees que tenemos que separarnos para siempre?

-Claro que no, estás entendiéndome mal- dijo el chico de los ojos marrones con una sonrisa que aunque estaba un tanto triste, también tenía en ella una férrea convicción que le hizo saber a Victor que el muchacho delante de él estaba hablándole con todo el corazón.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero decir que justo ahora los dos estamos luchando por convertirnos en ese hombre que hemos soñado con ser siempre- dijo Yuri con calma-. Tú sueño siempre fue presentar una colección como la que has trabajado durante estos meses ¿no es así? Todo el mundo espera verte ahí, Victor, todo el mundo quiere que le hables de tus cuadros, estoy seguro de que ellos te harán mil preguntas. Esta colección es tu legado al mundo Vitya ¿No lo crees? Nadie va a olvidarte después de eso, por eso no puedes perderte vivir tu sueño vuelto realidad del mismo modo en el que yo no puedo permitirme alejarme de lo que me llevará a realizar el mío. Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que quisiera olvidarme de la escuela y volar a Rusia contigo y verte sonreír cuando todo el mundo te aclame pero… aunque no pueda ir contigo, yo estaré a tu lado en el corazón ¿Me crees?

-Sí, te creo…- dijo Victor entendiendo de pronto lo que su amado quería decirle-. Estarás conmigo del mismo modo en el que yo estaré a tu lado el día de tu graduación…

-Exacto…- dijo Yuri asintiendo con calma-. Justo ahora no podemos estar juntos en el mismo lugar, pero estamos juntos en el corazón y eso es bastante. Cuando todo pase, te reunirás conmigo en Tokio, yo te esperaré ahí porque vas a volver a mí ¿no es cierto?

-Tan pronto como pueda voy a estar contigo- dijo Victor tratando de que la perspectiva de separarse de Yuri no le afectara mucho-. La casa en Tokio está lista, todo está listo en realidad.

-Solo falta que el hospital me notifique que he sido aceptado como residente- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa nerviosa-. La carta debe llegar en estos días, estoy seguro que me fue bien en la entrevista, seguí todos los consejos que me diste para no equivocarme y no ponerme nervioso enfrente de los demás médicos…

-Y no te pueden decir que no, esos médicos serían imbéciles si se atreven a rechazarte- dijo Victor con una sonrisa más alegre-. Yuri, tengo que confesarte algo. No me preocupa dejarte solo, sé que eres fuerte y sé que Mari no te exigirá trabajar en Yutopia cuando yo me vaya así que… soy yo el que está asustado, soy yo el que no sabe cómo podrá estar lejos de ti…

-No estarás solo, no te dejaré solo aunque estemos separados- dijo Yuri levantándose de la cama mientras cubría su cintura con una sábana blanca.

Victor sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante aquel gesto de timidez de Yuri. Para ese entonces, Victor conocía ya de memoria aquel cuerpo delgado y fuerte pero a Yuri seguía dándole vergüenza mostrarlo ante él cuando los arrebatos de la pasión cesaban y el ruso encontraba aquello adorable y excitante. Porque Yuri jamás le parecía más hermoso que cuando se levantaba de la cama con el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados y marcas en su cuello que Victor no podía evitar dejar sobre aquella piel. De hecho, el ruso había pintado un cuadro así, un cuadro donde Yuri cubría su cintura con la blancura de la sabana y sonreía de forma cálida mostrándole a quien contemplaba aquella pintura que el amor podía ser sensual e inocente al mismo tiempo como Yuri lo era.

Los ojos de Victor siguieron al muchacho quien buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro, aquel que Victor había deslizado por su cintura y sus piernas horas atrás. Yuri no lo sabía pero incluso aquellas pequeñas cosas que hacía, como sonreír de forma alegre al dar con aquello que estaba buscando, encendían un amor enorme en el corazón de Victor. Amaba a Yuri, lo amaba tanto que aquel amor parecía ser una parte viva de su alma y fue entonces cuando el ruso comprendió por qué él y Yuri jamás estarían solos a pesar de estar separados: aquel amor era un lazo, aquel amor era una unión viva que ni miles de kilómetros podían llegar a separar.

Yuri se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama invitando a Victor a sentarse frente a él y la sonrisa en los labios del chico japonés era tan adorable y hermosa que el ruso tuvo ganas de olvidarse del mundo de forma completa y simplemente besar esos labios hasta estar seguro de que estaba lleno de ellos, pero en su corazón había también curiosidad porque Yuri sostenía una pequeña bolsa en su mano y miraba a Victor con las mejillas sonrojadas pero a pesar de eso, había confianza en Yuri quien en ese preciso instante no estaba sintiendo ningún tipo de temor.

Él sabía que tenía que hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Él sabía que tenía que hacer que Victor sintiera que era verdad que nunca lo dejaría solo y Yuri también quería creerlo. Porque aunque la separación sería corta, dos o tres meses a lo sumo, el joven de los ojos marrones estaba seguro de que entrañaría a Victor como si éste no fuera a volver a su lado. Así que tenía que protegerlos a los dos, tenía que proteger a sus corazones y unirlos de modo simbólico y visible.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Yuri volcó sobre su palma abierta un par de anillos dorados que hicieron que los ojos de Victor brillaran con fuerza desmedida. Nada en el mundo hubiera preparado al ruso para encontrarse de frente con aquellas dos joyas que Yuri sostenía en su mano mientras los ojos marrones del chico buscaban su mirada.

-Una vez hace mucho tiempo, Mari y la maestra Minako me llevaron a un festival de año nuevo- dijo Yuri sonriendo con la mirada llena de recuerdos-. Yo todavía era muy pequeño, creo recordar que la maestra Minako me dijo que podía comprar lo que yo quisiera y terminé comprando esto. La verdad es que no tenía idea de qué eran simplemente los tomé conmigo porque me pareció necesario. De hecho, no recordaba que existían hasta que Mari me dijo bromeando que quizá yo ya había encontrado a la persona a la que podía entregarle un anillo de promesa, un anillo como el que yo había comprado siendo niño…

-¿Un anillo de promesa?- dijo Victor sin apartar sus ojos de las joyas doradas.

-¿Prefieres llamarlo anillo de compromiso?- dijo Yuri un tanto avergonzado-. Quizá ese nombre también sea apropiado, no lo sé. El punto es, Victor que quiero que los dos prometamos que estaremos bien, que haremos todo por cumplir nuestros sueños y que cuando tú y yo volvamos a encontrarnos, podremos mirarnos a los ojos sin arrepentimientos de ningún tipo. Además, cada vez que mires este anillo recordarás que yo siempre estoy pensando en ti y entonces tendrás ánimo para seguir adelante y yo haré lo mismo. Por eso es un anillo que encierra una promesa ¿lo ves? Es la promesa de que mi amor estará contigo a donde vayas y que el tuyo también se quedará conmigo…

-Yuri…- dijo Victor bastante conmovido mientras el muchacho de los ojos marrones colocaba la argolla dorada en uno de sus dedos y a ninguno de los dos le sorprendió que el anillo aquel que un niño había comprado sin haber visto el rostro de la persona a la que le prometería todo lo que Yuri le había prometido a él, le quedara a la perfección.

-Sé que es una baratija- dijo Yuri sonriendo al ver la argolla brillando en el dedo de Victor-. Compraré un par mejor cuando cobre mi primer sueldo como médico, te lo prometo…

-Claro que no, doctor- dijo Victor sonriendo alegremente mientras tomaba el otro anillo de la palma de Yuri y lo colocaba en el dedo del chico quien sonreía sin temor alguno-. Los anillos de compromiso, esos que usaremos hasta el día de nuestra boda los compraré yo ¿trato?

-Trato…- dijo Yuri riendo divertido- ¿Me prometes que no te sentirás triste entonces? Ve a donde tengas que ir ahora sin miedo, yo estaré contigo siempre…

-Te amo, mi Yuri- dijo Victor sellando su promesa en los labios de su amado-. Volveré a ti pronto, te lo prometo. Te llamaré todos los días así que no dejaré que tengas que extrañarme tanto.

-Te amo, Victor Nikiforov- dijo Yuri sonriendo dulcemente-. Y ahora, descansemos un poco ¿quieres? hagamos de cuenta que no tienes que irte mañana mismo.

Victor asintió a las palabras de su amado y tomándolo en sus brazos lo recortó a su lado sintiendo que el calor de Yuri lo cubría una vez más alejando de él el miedo. Minutos después, Yuri dormía profundamente entre sus brazos mientras Victor sonreía alternando su mirada entre el rostro del joven que le había prometido un por siempre y aquel anillo dorado que de verdad se encargaría de sostener su corazón durante esos días en los que Victor no podría tener el cuerpo de su amado seguro entre sus brazos como sucedía en aquel preciso instante…


	9. Él tendría el mundo a sus pies

**Capítulo 9. Él tendría al mundo a sus pies quizá con un sencillo ademán.**

La galería de arte de Yakov Feltsman era un hervidero de exclamaciones de asombro y risas felices que habrían bastado para embriagar a cualquier artista con el espumoso vino en el que a veces el éxito solía convertirse.

Caminara por donde caminara y fuera a donde fuera, los aplausos seguían a Victor Nikiforov quien sin embargo, no podía sentirse del todo feliz ante las muestras de aprobación y alabanza que las personas estaban haciéndole con respecto a su más reciente colección de arte. Y es que Victor sabía que aquello era de aquel modo porque la causa de todo aquel sentimiento que se escondía en sus cuadros estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de sus brazos preparando lo que sin duda alguna sería el discurso de despedida más conmovedor del universo, un discurso que seguramente Victor no escucharía porque la graduación de Yuri sería en dos días y él no podría estar ahí.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios del ruso al tiempo que una fotógrafa le pedía posar al lado de un cuadro donde Yuri Katsuki sonreía mientras acariciaba a un pequeño cachorro que era solamente la representación de tinta y papel de Vicchan y cuando la mujer quedó satisfecha con la imagen que había capturado, Victor cerró los ojos recordando la llamada que había mantenido con Yuri minutos atrás, una llamada que había tenido que durar un poco menos de lo acostumbrado porque en Japón era demasiado tarde y Victor no quería que Yuri durmiera mal, no cuando el chico estaba a unos cuantos días de presentar su examen de grado. Pero es que Victor había necesitado escuchar la voz dulce y adormilada de Yuri diciéndole que lo amaba y que todo saldría bien, sí, era un idiota por necesitar esas cosas con toda el alma pero extrañaba a Yuri, lo extrañaba tanto que su ausencia dolía como una herida fresca en su corazón.

Pero Yuri, como él, estaba en el lugar que necesitaba estar, allá en Hasetsu donde su amado estaba a punto de graduarse y convertirse en un médico veterinario de verdad.

El ruso sonrió un poco más felizmente al pensar en eso, en el hecho de que Yuri estaba también muy cercano a cumplir su más grande sueño. Días atrás, el muchacho Katsuki también le había dicho que la respuesta positiva del Hospital Veterinario de Tokio había llegado ya por correo. Yuri le había dicho con una voz que contenía en sí toda la felicidad del universo que en Septiembre de aquel año los dos estarían juntos de nuevo en Tokio y en aquel justo instante Victor no tuvo corazón para decirle a su amado que probablemente aquello no sería posible puesto que Chris había estado molestando con el hecho de que una gira alrededor del mundo hablando de su trabajo en prestigiosas universidades de arte era lo que tenían que hacer a continuación.

Victor había discutido fieramente al escuchar la propuesta de su agente y a pesar de que se había negado rotundamente a aquello, él sabía que Chris seguiría insistiendo y si no era Chris, sería Yakov y lo cierto es que Victor no tenía la menor gana de hacer aquel viaje que se le hacía de todas formas innecesario porque a él las conferencias sobre arte siempre lo habían aburrido al grado de que se había quedado dormido en más de una. Y es que él sentía en el fondo de su corazón que el arte hablaba por sí mismo y que era una tontería intentar descifrarlo y describirlo para los demás cuando lo hermoso del arte es que podía significar lo que fuera que el observador quisiera que significase. En una pintura, por ejemplo, las personas veían sí quizá algo de lo que el pintor había querido expresar pero el cuadro en conjunto tenía sentido hasta que el observador vaciaba en él toda su historia, hasta que el observador ponía en el trabajo del artista algo de su propio corazón.

Y si a Victor no le gustaba escuchar a otros hablando de sus cuadros mucho menos le apetecía hablar de los suyos y torturar con ello a oídos jóvenes a quienes, Victor estaba seguro, tampoco les importaba lo que él tuviera que decir porque todo eso que él quería expresar sus trazos y figuras lo decían mejor que él.

Victor suspiró pensando en que ya encontraría la forma de zafarse de todo eso. En aquel momento, lo único que él quería era que la exposición terminara así como las interminables preguntas acerca del origen del modelo de los cuadros que a pesar de todo, Victor respondía con una sonrisa misteriosa porque hablar de Yuri siempre le hacía sentirse alegre. Pensar en él, en Yuri, era después de todo lo que le había dado la fuerza suficiente para soportar el estrés de los últimos días que habían sido una pesadilla de verdad pero todo eso estaba por terminar y aquello reconfortaba a Victor a final de cuentas.

-¡Has respondido a nuestra pregunta con creces!- dijo una alegre voz masculina interrumpiendo los pensamientos del ruso. Aquella voz provenía de un hombre alto y esbelto de ojos azules y cabellos oscuros que respondía al nombre de Georgi Popovitch, uno de los amigos pintores más antiguos de Victor quien también había formado parte de la reunión en la que todos habían apostado a que Victor no sería capaz de mostrar al amor en sus cuadros.

-Oh Georgi, sé que jamás tuviste fe en mí pero me alegra haberte dejado satisfecho- dijo Victor saludando a su amigo con sincera alegría- ¿Qué se siente tragarte tus palabras, querido? ¿Qué opinas de mi representación del amor? ¿Imaginaste que mi perfecta colección tendría este impacto?

-La verdad no- dijo el hombre observando maravillado el cuadro de Yuri que estaba más cercano a los dos, un cuadro donde el joven japonés estaba parado delante de una ventana, su cuerpo cubierto de forma parcial por una sábana blanca que le daba cierta sensualidad al cuadro- ¿Vas a contarme a mí quién es el chico de los cuadros? Se rumorea que es el amor de tu vida ¿es de verdad? ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarte con él cuando no estabas buscando amor de verdad? Creo que antes de tu modelo ni siquiera pensabas que el amor fuera posible ¿No es así?

-Es un misterio, en realidad no sé cómo lo hice- dijo Victor recordando en seguida aquel primer día en el que sus ojos azules se habían posado sobre la perfecta figura de Yuri Katsuki-. Mi Yuri es un misterio, es un ángel y los milagros así jamás tienen una explicación razonable…

-¿Tu Yuri?- dijo Georgi riendo divertido-. De verdad estás enamorado ¿no es así? Eso explica que tus cuadros hablen de amor de verdad. Creo que pintaste tu propio corazón sin miedo alguno, Victor…

-Amo a Yuri con toda el alma- dijo Victor Nikiforov con seguridad-. Él es una obra de arte en sí mismo. Si al menos pudieras verlo en vivo, Georgi, tendrías que concederme que a su lado todos estos cuadros no son sino una pobre imitación de todo su encanto…

-Ok, ok ya entendí. Estás enamorado hasta los huesos y espero que me invites a la boda- dijo Georgi-. Lo cual me lleva a hacer la pregunta obvia, querido ¿Por qué demonios no trajiste a tu musa contigo? Habrías causado un revuelo enorme con ello ¿sabes? La gente que compra tus cuadros no de decir que hubieran pagado el doble de las fortunas que te han ofrecido por ver de frente a la belleza que has pintado…

-La belleza de mi Yuri es algo que no puedo compartir con el mundo entero así como así- dijo Victor en tono bromista aunque la verdad se sentía bastante celoso cuando los comentarios de la gente que observaba su obra subían de tono con respecto a lo que le harían o no a Yuri de tenerlo frente a ellos-. Además él es demasiado muy tímido, estoy seguro de que se sentiría incomodo en medio de tanta gente y sobre todo eso, el amor de mi vida está ocupado ahora mismo. Él será un médico veterinario pronto ¿sabes? No podía distraerlo, sus estudios son algo primordial para él…

-Esperaré al día de tu boda entonces para conocerlo- dijo Georgi sin poder evitar sentirse conmovido por las palabras de Victor-. En fin, Chris dice que estarás de gira muy pronto ¿estás listo?

-Claro que no, sabes cómo odio esas cosas…- dijo Victor sintiendo molestia de verdad al recordar la brillante idea de su gente-. Pero Chris no deja de insistir en que es necesario ¿Para quién lo es, de todos modos? Estoy seguro de que todos podríamos retirarnos cómodamente ahora con las ganancias que ésta colección tendrá ¿No crees? Además, quiero estar con Yuri, debo estar con Yuri. Búrlate de mí todo lo que quieras pero no soportaré un día más lejos de él, no me siento capaz de estar lejos de él y creo que no lo estaré jamás…

-Oh Victor, no me puedo burlar de un hombre enamorado, siempre me han gustado las historias de amor y lo sabes- dijo Georgi sinceramente-. Mira, si no quieres hacer la maldita gira manda a todo al mundo al diablo, puedes hacer eso sin problema alguno…

-¿Puedo?- dijo Victor como si aquella idea de verdad no le hubiera pasado antes por la mente.

-Claro que puedes- dijo el otro hombre-. Mira, los agentes suelen hacer estas giras por publicidad pero esta colección no la necesita, tu colección habla por sí misma, la gente siente amor al mirar tus cuadros porque eso es lo que sientes tú. Además, como bien lo has dicho, Yakov y Chris son más ricos ahora gracias a ti así que prácticamente puedes pedirles lo que sea, incluso que sean los pajes en tu boda con Yuri y te juro que lo harán de buen grado. Mira Victor, ya no estamos en edad de negarnos la felicidad ¿No lo crees? Y si tu felicidad está en Japón y no aquí o en cualquier otra parte del mundo ¿Qué demonios haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo? Ve con tu Yuri y apóyalo, amalo y pídele matrimonio. Y claro, no te olvides de invitarme a la boda o te juro que no te perdonaré si me dejas al margen de una historia de amor como la tuya…

-Siempre has sido tan sabio, Georgi- dijo Victor con ganas de abrazar a su amigo por las palabras que le había dedicado-. Tienes razón, tengo que irme de aquí. Mi trabajo aquí está terminado…

-Espera ¿Vas a irte ahora?- dijo Georgi con aire divertido al ver que Victor se había tomado sus palabras de forma literal.

-Ahora o nunca mi amigo, ese es mi lema- dijo Victor con decisión-. Si te preguntan por mí diles que no me has visto. Ya me las arreglaré mañana o cuando Chris vaya por mí a Hasetsu a punta de pistola pero eso ahora no me importa tanto. Voy a reservar el vuelo a Japón más próximo que encuentre y quizá pueda llegar a la graduación de mi Yuri ¿no crees? ¡Oh Georgi! ¡Vas a ser el padrino de mi boda, te lo juro!

Sin esperar ni un minuto más, Victor abrazó a Georgi con fuerza y se despidió de su amigo con palabras de agradecimiento que hicieron reír al otro pintor mientras veía como Victor esquivaba a miles de personas en su camino hacia la salida. El joven Popovicth reía sin poder evitarlo y se preguntó suspirando con algo de nostalgia si también para las personas como él llegaría alguna vez la oportunidad de sentir amor por alguien del mismo modo en el que Victor parecía sentirlo por el chico de los cuadros quien, sin duda alguna, tenía al mundo y a Victor Nikiforov de cabeza por él, aunque la vedad, el más afectado de todos era Victor Nikiforov. Georgi sonrió de forma alegre y deseó que Victor siguiera feliz, eso era todo lo que él podía desear para su amigo.

Por otro lado, Victor corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se sentía libre y de pronto se dio cuenta de que eso era así porque por primera vez en su vida no haría lo que los demás querían que hiciera sino que iba corriendo en pos de su felicidad. Sí, Yuri le había dicho que los dos volverían a verse hasta que a ninguno de los dos le faltaran sueños por cumplir, hasta que ninguno de los dos sintiera arrepentimientos por dejar de hacer cosas pero Victor estaba seguro de que él ya había cumplido aquella parte del trato.

Él ya era el pintor que siempre había soñado ser y en aquel instante lo único que quería hacer, era poder estar con Yuri y a su lado poder cumplir nuevos sueños que no podría cumplir estando lejos de él…

* * *

Los dos amigos reían alegremente mientras el viento de la tarde intentaba arrebatar de sus cabezas el birrete negro que ambos habían estado usando durante la ceremonia de graduación donde Yuri había leído aquel discurso de despedida tan conmovedor.

El chico de los ojos marrones reía alegremente porque después de mucho tiempo uno de sus más grandes sueños era real, por fin podía llamarse médico, por fin era lo que siempre había querido ser y él estaba seguro de que toda la gente que lo amaba estaba orgullosa de él. En especial su hermana mayor quien caminaba directamente hacia él con un enorme ramo de lirios blancos entre sus brazos. Mari caminaba con una sonrisa brillante al lado de la maestra Minako quien, aunque jamás había sido una mujer sentimental, en aquel justo instante sentía verdaderas ganas de llorar de orgullo por su pupilo. Después de todo, aquel chico era para ella como un hijo y la mujer estaba segura de que de haber podido estar ahí, Hiroko Katsuki habría llorado de felicidad al ver la sonrisa en los labios del nuevo médico veterinario quien ahora corría con rapidez para poder encontrarse con ellas.

-¡Felicidades, doctor!- dijo Mari ofreciendo el ramo de flores hacia el joven quien sin esperar ni un segundo más se abrazó a ella con fuerza, del mismo modo en el que Yuri solía abrazarse a ella cuando tenía miedo y el terror atacaba en medio de las noches de tormenta.

-No lo habría podido lograr sin ti- dijo Yuri sin soltar a su hermana-. De verdad no habría podido Mari, no habría podido ser un médico sin ti…

-Claro que habrías podido, mi pequeño- dijo Mari sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta se apretaba más-. Eres el orgullo de nuestra pequeña familia ¿sabes? Eres un hombre fuerte que no dejará de cumplir ninguno de sus sueños, así que no me agradezcas niño tonto. Siéntete feliz de lo que has logrado y sigue soñando en grande. Cuando un sueño se cumple Yuri, uno debe saber que no es el final de un camino sino que éste apenas empieza…

-Mari…- dijo Yuri realmente conmovido-. Te amo, hermana mayor.

Mari se abrazó con más fuerza a Yuri y los dos se quedaron así un largo rato mientras Phichit y la maestra Minako los observaban sabiendo que ese era un momento especial para los dos. Después de todo, aunque muchas personas los amaban, era cierto que Mari y Yuri habían sido todo el uno para el otro durante aquellos días en los que la tragedia había golpeado a su puerta.

-¡Hey, yo también quiero abrazos!- dijo la maestra Minako llamando la atención de los dos hermanos-. Venga colega, déjame felicitarte por ser el mejor medico de tu generación. Espero vivir muchos años para ver todo lo que vas a lograr, Yuri Katsuki…

El joven Katsuki sonrió al escuchar las palabras de quien era su mejor maestra y su ejemplo a seguir y también se abrazó a ella con fuerza diciéndole sin palabras de todo el agradecimiento que su corazón estaba sintiendo porque Minako había sido quien lo había ayudado a descubrir ese amor y esa pasión por los animales que le había ayudado a un niño perdido y asustado a encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

-¿Vamos a celebrar todos juntos en Yutopia esta tarde?- dijo Phichit uniéndose a la algarabía de la celebración de la que él también era parte-. Después de todo, esta también es mi graduación como mesero. A partir de mañana Yuri y yo inauguraremos el refugio para animales y empezaremos a trabajar como médicos de verdad y quisiera despedirme de Yutopia como se debe…

-¿Embriagándote hasta olvidar tu nombre?- dijo la maestra Minako riendo alegremente-. Menos mal que tu familia podrá venir a visitarte hasta dentro de dos semanas, si hubieran venido hoy dudo que les hubiera gustado verte en el decadente estado en el que sueles perderte cuando bebes, Phichit.

-Mamá está acostumbrada a que me ponga demasiado feliz cuando bebo- dijo Phichit sin sentir vergüenza alguna de su ser-. Además, esas batallas épicas de baile al lado de Yuri siempre serán legendarias en la mente de cualquiera que nos haya visto bailar en Yutopia después de una noche de juerga en honor del final de la temporada de exámenes…

-¡Oh no menciones eso, por favor!- dijo Yuri quien era especialmente bueno para reprimir las cosas vergonzosas que acontecían cuando se ponía ebrio-. Aun trato de recuperarme de la vergüenza de haber bailado semidesnudo en medio del bar aquella vez en que alguien propuso hacer una competencia de pole dance…

-Por cierto… ¿ya saben quién hizo aparecer un tubo de la nada?- dijo Mari riendo al recordar aquella noche de juerga que Yuri y su mejor amigo habían tenido al terminar los exámenes finales de su segundo año en la escuela de veterinaria.

-Es uno de los misterios más grandes del universo- dijo Phichit riendo divertido- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una segunda edición de ese baile, Yuri? No te preocupes por Victor, no le diremos nada, no va a enterarse y si se entera me aseguraré de grabar miles de videos para que te perdone ¿qué opinas?

-Phichit…- dijo Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas-. No haré eso y no quiero que Victor se entere de que alguna vez lo hice porque sé que él…

-Se moriría de celos, no podría soportarlo- dijo una voz alegre y feliz que en seguida hizo que Yuri y su familia buscaran el origen de aquella voz que ninguno de ellos había escuchado en vivo desde hacía más de cuatro meses-. Reserva ese tipo de bailes para mí, mi Yuri. Créeme, ya tengo que compartirte con el mundo entero gracias a mis cuadros, creo que puedo ser egoísta con esos bailes especiales ¿No crees?

Los ojos marrones de Yuri se llenaron de lágrimas sin que el muchacho pudiera evitarlo pero es que aquel hecho, la constancia de que Victor estaba ahí con él una vez más bastaba para hacer que su corazón latiera aprisa y que todo su cuerpo se llenara de felicidad. Porque Victor estaba ahí con él, porque Victor había cumplido con su promesa y ahora estaba ahí, frente a él, extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlo en ellos y no dejarlo ir jamás.

El corazón de Yuri seguía urgiéndolo a correr al encuentro de su amado y el chico, quien sin esperar un segundo más puso el ramo de lirios una vez más sobre los brazos de su hermana mayor, echó a correr sin que nada le importara y dejó que su cuerpo impactara con el de Victor quien rio complacido al sentir la calidez de Yuri de nuevo en el lugar donde le correspondía estar, seguro entre sus brazos, a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su corazón.

-Hey, no llores mi amor- dijo Victor acariciando la espalda del joven Katsuki-. Se supone que ésta es una sorpresa feliz para ti ¿Por qué no te sientes feliz, mi Yuri?

-Sí estoy feliz- dijo el joven abrazándose más a Victor como si quisiera estar completamente seguro de que el hombre entre sus brazos era real y no solo una ilusión de su mente quien estaba regalándole un pobre consuelo a su corazón que había extrañado tanto el aroma y el calo de Victor Nikiforov-. Estoy muy feliz, por eso estoy llorando…

-Pues no debería llorar, doctor- dijo Victor tomando el rostro de Yuri entre sus manos y besando al muchacho profundamente mientras con sus dedos limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas-. Ya estoy aquí contigo y no volveré a irme ¿entiendes? No me iré de aquí al menos que pueda irme contigo, te lo prometo, así que no llores más, mi Yuri, no llores más…

Yuri asintió y sin poder evitarlo, buscó una vez más los labios de Victor porque un beso del pintor ruso era la forma perfecta de asegurarse de que todo era real y de que aquella fiesta en su corazón que Victor siempre desataba con su cercanía era el mejor regalo de graduación que hubiera podido pedir.

-¿Chris y Yakov no van a regañarte por estar aquí conmigo?- dijo Yuri sin separarse de su amado a quien había extrañado con el alma entera.

-Quizá lo hagan pero lo ignoraré- dijo Victor restándole importancia al asunto-. Estoy donde quiero estar ahora, mi Yuri. No habría podido soportar ni un solo día más sin ti…

-Ni yo…- dijo Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas-. Te extrañé mucho, Victor, te extrañé demasiado.

-Ya no tendrás que extrañarme, te lo prometo- dijo Victor con seguridad-. Dime que quieres que me quede y me quedaré, te daría el mundo entero si me lo pides, si me dices que eso quieres te lo daré.

-No quiero al mundo, te quiero a ti- dijo Yuri tratando de sonreír entre sus lágrimas-. Si eso deseas tú también, quédate conmigo, por favor. Quédate conmigo por siempre y no te vayas.

El hombre de los ojos azules sonrió antes de besar al muchacho que estaba entre sus brazos, pensando que era cierto que Yuri podría pedirle el universo entero y él se lo daría con la sola condición de que Yuri no dejara de amarlo.

Un solo ademán de Yuri bastaba para que él sintiera que era capaz de todo. Así que sin separarse de él, Victor decidió que ya se preocuparía después por los regaños de Chris y Yakov y también por la celebración de la graduación de su amado que Phichit, Mari y la maestra Minako estaban recordándole por medio de gritos divertidos y burlas a las que Victor no quería hacerles demasiado caso.

Porque todo lo que quería en aquel justo instante era sentir a Yuri cerca, muy cerca de él y cuando eso pasaba el mundo entero podía detenerse mil años, cien siglos, la eternidad completa mientras Yuri estuviera entre sus brazos…

 **FIN.**


End file.
